Confusion!
by Insanity-is-our-friend
Summary: The Prince of Tennis crew gains two new members...one's a younger brother who seems insane, the other a girl who the team thinks is an elder brother to one of their own. See what mischief these two cause. Enjoy! R&R NEWS WITHIN REGARDING STORIES
1. First Meeting

**Well, here's our first posted story! As you can see it's a Prince of Tennis RP featuring:**

**_Alaric as Aidan Kikumaru and Koren as Natalia Echizen_ (yes, Koren usually ends up as the female character in the stories, for good reasons too ^-^) Anyway, here's the first chapter. Please R&R and, if we get good reviews, then we'll keep posting. **

**Word of warning: It is a tad odd and if you get a bit lost, that's okay. **

**We hope you enjoy the first part. PLEASE Review for us! **

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

Sighing softly, she turned back to her book, the continuous waves of nausea that came with travelling on public transport distracting her. She glanced upwards, blinking when she spotted a boy with the same coloured blonde hair and blue eyes as her standing not too far away. He was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, hand continuously clenching and unclenching. The train lurched and she couldn't stop her gag reflex, her hand flying to her mouth so she looked like she had just thrown up and was making sure she didn't vomit on the floor.

She frowned when she saw a paper bag thrust into view. Looking up she saw the boy that looked identical to her holding the bag with a small smile that held a hint of agitation and boredom in it. He seemed to be straining not to talk or move around too much. Clearing her throat, she looked up at him so her blue eyes met his matching ones.

"I've never thrown up on public transport before and I'm not going to do it now. I may hate and get nauseous on public transport but I hate throwing up even more." She frowned mentally as she heard the strained croak in her voice, head bowing briefly before looking up again as the bag vanished and a bottle of water came into view.

"_We are now arriving at Venice Tennis Garden. Please stand away from the doors until the train has stopped completely."_

She scowled at the speakers before meekly taking the water bottle still held being held out in front of her, sipping at it slowly. The train slowed and ceased movement, the doors opening. She stood, deciding not to do her usual routine of _"I'm Alive!" _Instead she strapped on her rollerblades and rolled toward the nearest female change room, the boy slipping from her mind. When she exited the change room, she glanced at the map briefly before skating out of the station and toward the multiple tennis courts, the water bottle still in her hand. 

When she was halfway to court where her first match was taking place, she heard her name over the loud speakers.

"_**Natalia Echizen, please make your way to court 12 immediately if you do not show within the next five minutes, you will be defaulted**_**." **Natalia sighed loudly, speeding up and muttering under her breath

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She barely made it, just managing to arrive in time to stop the judge calling out her disqualification. The referee nodded to her and called

"One set match between Natalia Echizen and Soma Pierre. Pierre to serve." Natalia removed her rollerblades and jacket before grabbing her racket and taking her place on the court.

Pierre was grinning at her, leering as he bounced the ball.

"What's a midget like you doing in the World Tour Junior Championships? You got no hope girly so quit now." Natalia stayed silent, blue eyes calm and cold. Pierre shrugged before serving with a fast shot. He laughed yelling

"Try returning that girl! My Rally Serve!" Natalia's eyes tracked the ball before she suddenly moved, returning it easily muttering

"Too slow. This will be over in four more rallies." Pierre scowled, brushing her words off. Four rallies later the referee called

"15 love. Echizen lead." Pierre glared at Natalia who smirked while thinking_ I guessed right, what luck! _

Seven minutes later the referee called

"Game, set and match to Echizen. Six games to love! Echizen moves to the semi finals."

Natalia smirked, packing her stuff away. She looked up when Pierre tapped her shoulder saying

"Good game Echizen." She blinked blankly at him before reaching up and pulling two wireless headphones form her ears and an IPod from her pocket. Pressing the pause button she asked

"What'd you say? I couldn't hear you sorry." Pierre stared at her before repeating his words a bit slower this time. She smirked and shook his hand before turning back to her bag. Stuffing her skates into her bag, she set off to grab a drink and head to the next court to await her semi-finals competitor.

Natalia yawned, stretched out on the grassy hill with her head on her bag. She smirked, closing her eyes before wincing as something shifted in her bag and became an uncomfortable lump under her head. Grumbling mentally, she reached into her bag and pulled out the offending item before blinking at the water bottle in her hand.

"I took his water bottle…oops." She chuckled lightly, putting it next to her and lying back down, awaiting her name to be called for the next match.

"_**First match of the semi-finals: Natalia Echizen versus Ryutaro Oshima. Both players to the court."**_

Natalia cracked open an eye, stretching before standing. She walked sleepily toward the court, trying to keep her eyes open. She stumbled onto the court, racket held loosely in her hand. Her opponent was opposite her; wide awake and dead serious looking. She rubbed her eyes mumbling

"Have you never smiled in your life? Geez, you got permanent frown lines on your forehead at your age. I hate to see how deep your wrinkles are when you're eighty." Ryutaro scowled deeper as the referee entered the court, taking his seat and calling

"One set match between Echizen and Oshima. Echizen serve." Natalia smirked at him before flinging the ball into the air and sending it flying across the court for the ref to call

"Fifteen love." She bounced the ball, serving again with the same fast serve. This time Oshima returned it.

Five games down and fourteen rallies into the final game, Natalia grumbled as she muttered

"This'll go on forever if I don't end it. Alrighty, it's time to mess with his head." She smiled wider, face growing scary as she hit the ball differently than before. Oshima smirked at the easy shot before his eyes flew wide. Suddenly he cried out, ducking as the ball passed right over his head. He blinked, staring at the ball before back at her as the referee called out

"Thirty fifteen. Echizen lead." Oshima picked up the ball, staring at her. Natalia smirked, waiting for the ball. Oshima served and kept his eyes locked on the ball as she returned it. Once again his eyes flew wide but he didn't duck. In his eyes, a bat was flying toward him at high speed, fangs bared and screeching loudly. The closer the ball got, the more frozen he got. And when the ball was within returning range, he couldn't move. He froze up and only snapped out of it as the referee called

Forty-fifteen. Match point."

Oshima took a deep breath as he served the ball, his body already tensing in the expectation of a bat coming back at him. As soon as Natalia hit the ball back to him, all he could hear was the evil cackle of a witch. His eyes widened at the sight of the witches head flying toward his head. Much to Natalia's amusement, Oshima screamed and ran from the court, forgetting his bag. The only thing left on the court, was his racket. The referee watched him go before saying slowly

"Oshima forfeits the match. Echizen wins by default." Natalia chuckled, packing up her stuff before heading back to her hill to await the final competitor.

"One more match and I win the Junior World Tour Championships. I've won already."

She barely closed her eyes before she heard her name on the speakers, calling for the finals to begin. She sighed, getting up as she said to herself

"That was quick match between the other two semi-finalists. Well, let's get this over with." She entered the court, took out her racket, put her headphones in and then took her position. When nothing happened she looked over the other side of the net and blinked, finding the court empty. She cocked her head before looking at the referee asking

"Where's my opponent?" He looked around in confusion before calling again.

"_**Aidan Kikumaru to Court 3 for the Finals match." **_Natalia relaxed, trying to remember why the last name sounded familiar. Natalia glanced around the empty courts, only the cheerers remained and were looking around for this Aidan person.

"Wait! I'm here! Sorry I'm late!"

Natalia turned as a boy raced into the court, cap hiding his face from view. The ref talked to him for a bit before the boy nodded, racing to the bench to put his things down. Natalia watched as he took off his jacket and cap before pulling out a navy racket form his back. Slowly she blinked as he turned and mumbled

"No way…it's him…my look-a-like" The boy smiled as he took his spot at the base line opposite her, his eyes bright and smile wide. He looked at her before his smile widened, if that was possible. Suddenly he waved madly at her yelling

"Hey, you're the girl from the train! I'm Aidan, nice to meet you Nat!" She just waved back as she thought _damn that's a lot of energy. _The referee cleared his throat before calling

"One set match between Echizen and Kikumaru. Echizen to serve." Aidan looked a bit confused at the name and looked at the ref, opening his mouth to ask a question only to have the ref say

"Fifteen love."

Aidan turned back yelling

"You sneaky brat." Natalia just smirked, bouncing the next ball. Instead of getting flustered like most opponents get after having a point taken from them, he just smiled, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Natalia served and Aidan returned before racing to the net as she returned it. She watched as he somersaulted backwards and jumped high to send a smash back her way.

"Fifteen all." She looked at Aidan and smirked. He grinned back, walking back to the base line with a large bounce in his step. As their match continued, neither noticed the sky darkening rapidly above, the court lights coming on. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the ref yelled

"Game Echizen; Five games all." Aidan was panting heavily by now while Natalia was breathing deeper than normal. _He doesn't have much in stamina obviously. Four more points til victory. Illusion Stamp time. _She breathed out and tossed the ball before sending it flying across the court. Aidan's eyes went wide as the witches face flew right at him, cackling evilly. He managed to get out

"What the hell was that?" as the ref called

"Fifteen love." Natalia smirked, serving again. Aidan stared at the bat that flew toward him. He blinked before he laughed saying

"I hate bats!" He leaped across the court and slammed his racket into the bat's face, the illusion dropping as the ball flew back across the court and landed right on the base line.

"Fifteen all."

Aidan was laughing under his panting, his smile never once leaving his face. Natalia glanced at where the ball had landed as she pulled another from her pocket saying

"You really don't like bats do you?" Aidan shook his head, bouncing on the spot. Natalia immediately recognised the split step manoeuvre. She smirked and leaped upwards, sending a fast kick serve in his direction.

Aidan blinked and then grinned, jumping up and backwards so he could return the serve. Natalia smirked as she hit the ball back thinking _Illusion Multiplication. _Aidan stared as the bat flew at him before multiplying. He blinked and chuckled saying

"I really hate bats. I really, really do. Stupid bats!" This time it was Natalia who blinked as Aidan seemed to double, both of him racing around the court hitting every single bat image until the ball was sent flying back onto her side.

"Thirty fifteen, Kikumaru lead." Natalia looked at the court and rubbed her eyes, noting there was only one Aidan who was laughing his head off despite having laboured breath and a sweat drenched shirt. His stamina limits had been breached. Natalia grinned as she bounced the ball as she asked

"So, you loathe bats but what do you think about cats?" Aidan looked absolutely lost until Natalia served, the ball flying toward him appearing as a kitten.

He cried out and dodged the ball, the ref calling

"Thirty all." Aidan actually pouted at Natalia saying

"That's cruel. How can anyone hit a cat in the face?" She shrugged, bouncing the ball. She threw the ball up just as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky and it started to pelt down. The referee raced for cover and yelled

"Match cancelled! It's a tie! You both win!" And then he was gone, leaving both players in the downpour in surprise. They looked at each other, Natalia at the base line and Aidan at the net before both burst out laughing. Aidan turned his head to the sky and yelled out in delight before racing to grab his stuff form the seats. Natalia grabbed her own stuff and both players ran from the courts into the sheltered eating area.

Aidan shook his head and then his body, reminding Natalia of a cat who had just got caught in the rain. She smirked and retrieved some towels from the storage cupboard, chucking one at Aidan's head. It landed right over his face since he turned. She heard his laugh before he thanked her in a muffled voice. She grabbed his water bottle and also threw that at his head. This time though, he reached up and caught it before pulling the towel from his head. He grinned at her and, as he opened his eyes, she noticed the haze that clouded his eyes but couldn't mask the natural brightness of them. She frowned lightly before asking as he dried his hair

"Are you blind Aidan?" Aidan stopped his movements and peered out at her, smile still in place as he replied with a question

"Are you partially deaf Nat?" Natalia smirked back as both nodded in unison. Aidan chuckled and said

"I've got progressive blindness so it comes and goes." Natalia glanced at him, hiding a smirk as she replied

"I thought progressive blindness was only found with dogs and cats." She cracked up laughing as he blushed deeply yelling

"Oh shut it!" Then he too burst out laughing.

When the storm eased up, the two walked to the train station and caught the next train into town. Aidan was bouncing on his feet again as he looked out the window while Natalia looked ill on the seat beside him.

"Hey Nat, where are you heading now the World Tour is over?" Natalia looked at him, hand to mouth. He smiled at her, handing her the water bottle again. She sipped at it before replying

"Home. School starts in three days." Aidan blinked and muttered

"It does too. I should head home soon as well but I got things to do first." The two exited the train when it pulled up in town before walking the rest of the way to the centre square. Natalia pointed to the right and said

"My hotels down there and then I'll head off." Aidan nodded; all smiles as he held his hand out.

"It was so much fun to play against you Nat. Good luck with the future." Natalia smirked and shook his hand saying

"You too. See you round." Aidan nodded before racing off to the left, waving the entire way. Natalia sighed and headed to her hotel. There she grabbed her pre-packed bag and headed to the airport to take the first flight back to Japan.

Natalia sighed as she walked through the airport; no one had come to collect her since she hadn't informed them she was coming home today. Last she had heard, her brother was off in America and his tennis team at Seishun Gakuen had made their way to the Nationals. She waved down a taxi and hoped in, giving them her home address before zoning out, gazing absent-mindly out the window.

As the cab pulled up ay her house, she was grateful that her family had sent her a set of keys. Letting herself in, she noticed the fine layer of dust on almost everything. She smiled softly, putting her stuff in her room and picking up the duster. Before getting to work, she grabbed her Akeboshi CD and put it on, the volume way up.

_The sunlight burnt the air around my window pane, _

_In broken dreams I feel the fear of night again,_

_I'm lost without a place without a home or womb, _

_Its empty objects now that hold me in this room._

_She said she read my eyes and danced me to the floor, _

_But in her shadow stood the devil at the door,_

_The smile that hid her life was thin and straining fast, _

_Her carefree movements masked the truths within her past_

_Just close your eyes and see what you can see_

_Just close your eyes and see what you can see_

_The sunlight burnt the air around my window pane, _

_In broken dreams I feel the fear of night again,_

_And God he clicks his tongue in a moment of silence _

_This tearless story unfolds while her tears roll down_

_Just close your eyes and see what you can see_

_Just close your eyes and see what you can see_

_Just close your eyes and see what you can see_

_Just close your eyes and see what you can be _

Natalia dusted as she sung to the words under her breath, not noticing the door open and her mother and cousin walk in, watching her with smiles. She stopped when she spotted them, smiling back as her mother, Rinko, gave her a hug saying

"Welcome home Natalia."

All three sat on the lounges and Natalia told them about her trip around the world, not leaving a detail out. Their smiles never dropped, her mother's face lighting up when she mentioned the fact she made it to the finals and then both laughed when she explained how the finals had ended with two winners rather than one. Natalia smirked; relaxing into the couch as her mind drifted back to the ever-smiling boy she had played in Venice. She chuckled to herself and thought _I wonder how he's doing anyway…_

**-In Venice-**

Aidan grinned widely at the view, blue eyes rapidly flying back and forth as he took in the sights from the tallest building in Venice. He was currently at the top of the St Mark's Campanile, a bell tower standing at 323 feet. He leaned forward, hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he peered down at the Bridge of Sighs he had passed under earlier. Suddenly his phone rang out, shocking him enough he almost fell from the railing.

Regaining his balance he grabbed his phone from his back pocket and flipped it open.

"Aidan here!" He pulled his phone from his ear as he listened to his eldest sister at the other end, questioning and getting generally cranky because he hadn't contacted them since he had left months ago. He grinned sheepishly to himself and said

"Calm down onee-chan! I'm fine really. I'm sight-seeing…Yeah I know school starts soon…day after tomorrow! Serious?" He winced as his sister yelled at him again for being forgetful. He sighed and then said

"Alright. I'll catch the first flight home tonight. Promise….yes I'll let you know what time I'll be in…yes…yes…alright, I shall see you later! Bye Onee-chan!" He hung up quickly before she could berate him again.

"Day after tomorrow huh? Damn that was fast…" He glanced at his watch and then smiled.

"It's only two…I got plenty of time. More sight-seeing!" He raced from the bell tower and headed deeper into Venice, following the canals until he arrived at Ca' d'Oro, the Golden House. He toured that, eyes lit up in delight at the spectacular displays.

Soon enough he yawned widely, glancing blearily at his watch again before his eyes flew wide when he noticed his watch now showed 5:12pm. Heads turned as he screamed

"Oh shit! The next plane is at 5.45! I'll be in so much trouble if I miss that flight!" He sped off; thankful for all the training he had in tennis. He dropped by his hotel and grabbed his stuff, throwing everything in recklessly before running to the station, hoping form one foot to the other as the train drew up slowly. He kept bouncing as he rang the airport and managed to get the last seat available for the flight after some negotiating just as the train drew up at the airport station.

He raced up to the terminal, paying for his ticket and dropping his bags off before running to the flight gate as they did a final call for passengers. Breathless now, he showed them his ticket and took his seat on the plane. He collapsed there, sending a quick text to his family before letting out a relieved sigh. His eyelids dropped as the plane started to take off. The last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness was,

"This is the Qatar Airways flight QR802 bound for Japan, Tokyo. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff. Estimated time of arrival is 1:25pm tomorrow."

**There you have it; first chapter of first story up. Yes Aidan acts like an idiot a lot fo the time…since he's kinda based off Alaric, it's no wonder he's a moron. **Alaric: Koren! That's not very nice! I'm not an idiot…just happy-go-lucky! _Koren: You're an idiot. Everyone knows it so stop arguing. _Alaric: But…! _Koren: Discussion over. _*Alaric: grumble, curls up in corner and pouts)

**Remember to press the button below and review! Thanks all! **

**Ja Ne! Cya! **

**Alaric and Koren**


	2. Seeing Double!

**Hey all, Alaric here again. Posting another chapter for our POT RP. And this time *glances over shoulder at Koren***

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own POT in any way shape or form, we are simply borrowing the characters and setting for our own amusement and without any benefits apart from getting Reviews and feedback. Thankyou.**

***Koren walks away happy* *Alaric: sigh* such a stuck up person, has to e right all the time…*grumble***

**Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy! And please R&R! **

*** * * * RADA RADA RA * * * * * La La La * * * Oh Oh Oh * * * * and more randomness* * ***

_**Chapter 2: Seeing Double!**_

"Aidan! Time to get up! Come on or we'll be late for school."

Aidan grumbled, snuggling deeper into the blankets of his bed. His elder brother and he shared a room on the top floor. Eiji grinned, leaving the room briefly before coming back. Lifting the covers slowly, he slipped his hand under until it was just over Aidan's back. Then he released his hand, drawing it back as Aidan screamed, throwing the covers off and jumping up. Eiji cackled as Aidan cursed, glaring at the ice cubs now slowly melting on his bed sheets.

Aidan scowled before he started laughing as well, catching the school clothes Eiji chucked at him. Aidan dressed, watching his brother get ready for school as well. Eiji Kikumaru, third year at Seishun Gakuen and a regular on the tennis team Seigaku. He turned and finished buttoning up the black jacket over his buttoned up white shirt and black pants before racing Eiji to the kitchen for breakfast.

Natalia slammed a hand down on her alarm as it rang above her head. She poked her rumpled head above the covers and slowly crawled from the bed, stumbling into the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water, shaking her head rapidly and giving a light shiver before standing up and drying her face. She yawned and dressed for her first day of school. She grinned as she pulled on the long black pants, the white button up top and the black jacket; the boy uniform at her new school. Honestly, the girl's one did not appeal.

She pulled a comb through her newly cut hair, now stopping barely past her ears, before brushing her teeth. She glanced up at the clock before her eyes flew wide when she read the numbers there; 8:56 am.

"Shit! I'm so late! School started over half an hour ago!" She raced downstairs, ignoring her father as she grabbed a piece of toast and bolted out of the door, stopping for enough time to slip her shoes on and grab her tennis bag.

Natalia took a deep breath, calming her racing heart as she entered the grounds of her new school, Seishun Gakuen; the same school as her brother. Looking around, she followed the signs toward the administration. The lady there looked up and Natalia smirked before saying

"I'm Nate Echizen, starting today as a second year." The lady nodded, smiling as she typed away. With her short hair and the male uniform, Natalia looked exactly like a boy…and because she was a late developer sadly. Besides, Nate a nickname…so she wasn't technically lying.

As she finished all her forms and received her class schedule, the bell rang, signalling the start of the first break. Nate smirked and wandered back the way she came, looking over her schedule. She stopped when she bumped into someone. Looking up she muttered

"Sorry about that." She was looking up into the face of a boy with spiked black hair and purple eyes. He looked at her and then grinned saying

"No problem. Just look out next time. I'm Momoshiro by the way." Nate smirked back replying

"I'm Nate, just starting my second year here." Just after she finished, three others started to gather around Momoshiro.

"Hey Momo, what's the hold up?" This question came from a boy with red hair fluffed outwards, dark blue eyes and a bandage attached to his cheek. He also had a very familiar looking smile. Momo whacked the red-head saying

"Don't interrupt. The newbie midget was introducing himself. Nate, this idiot is Eiji."  
>Eiji glowered at Momo before tackling him, locking the laughing Momo in a headlock. Both boys kept laughing and Nate smirked, moving to go around as a voice asked<p>

"Nate? Is that you?" Nate turned and looked back as a male blonde head popped out from behind Eiji and Momo, a large grin on his face as he looked back at her with identical blue eyes. Nate blinked and then smirked asking

"Aidan?"

Aidan grinned wider, bouncing over to her in obvious delight.

"You're going here too? How come? Never mind, we're at the same school! That's so awesome! How you been?" Nate chuckled and replied each question as Eiji and Momo watched the two curiously.

"I'm attending here because my younger brother Ryoma does as well; I'm in the second year. I've been well. How was your stay in Venice?" Aidan babbled on about his sight-seeing adventure before he was interrupted by Momo asking

"How do you two know each other?" Aidan stopped talking briefly to say

"World Tour Junior Championship. We drew in a tie during a tennis match over in Venice."

Nate went to agree but almost bit her tongue instead as Aidan dragged her away from the group asking quietly

"Nat, why are you going as Nate and dressing as a boy?" She simply smirked while saying

"It's the only way I'd be able to get on the Seigaku regulars isn't it? Besides, the girl's uniform is odd." Aidan simply blinked and then nodded in agreement as Eiji walked over asking

"Hey Nate, you said your brother is Ryoma? Do you mean Ryoma Echizen?" Aidan looked at Eiji and nodded rapidly.

"He's Ochibi's elder brother!" He suddenly turned his head back to her and asked

"Do you wanna have a go at playing doubles with me Nate?" Nate blinked and then nodded with a smirk. Aidan turned back to Eiji and the other male behind him.

"You and Oishi will play against us…won't you aniki?"

Nate looked at him as the redhead grinned at the one known as Oishi, clearly trying to get his doubles partner to say yes. Even Nate knew that Eiji and Oishi made up Seigaku's Golden Pair. Oishi slowly sighed and nodded, smiling at the two as Aidan cheered, dragging Nate along with him to the courts followed closely by Eiji, Momo and Oishi. As they drew closer, Nate asked

"Eiji's your brother?" Aidan looked back with a glowing smile as he nodded.

"Yeah! Eiji Kikumaru is my big brother but I also have two more elder brothers plus two elder sisters. I thought Echizen sounded familiar and now I know why, you're Ochibi's sister!" Nate hushed him and Aidan just laughed louder.

"I don't want to be found out this soon! Anyway Ryoma is in America and he knows I won't wear the god forsaken outfit! Stupid frills and plaits." She began mumbling about the unfairness of all the girly clothes her mother had forced her into when she had come back. She frowned at the silently laughing Aidan before tapping him on the shoulder with her racquet; he turned to her in curiosity.

"How are we going to do this? I haven't played proper doubles before, I mean me and Ryo have tried to do something like doubles against Oyaji but Ryo tried to lead it too much so I just walked off."

The other regulars who had just walked onto the courts looked at her in surprise.

"Oishi?" Tezuka questioned although it sounded more like a command. Nate looked at them before walking to the back of the court.

"Tezuka, The one at the front of the court is Eiji's younger brother Aidan and the other is Nate Echizen, Ryoma's older brother, we were just about to test their skills as a doubles pair." Nate glanced up before frowning trying to remember something Ryoma had said or gestured at with as little words possible. Aidan looked at Nate who was muttering to herself before her eyes lit up and then closed.

"I'm a second year, older than chibisuke, better at tennis too, haven't beat Oyaji yet." She said just loud enough that Tezuka heard her; Tezuka nodded once before barking,

"Freshmen prepare the balls; Second years to third years…practice…Regulars with me. Momo, you be referee." Momo grinned and took his seat calling

"One set match between Kikumaru-Oishi pair and Echizen-Kikumaru pair; Oishi-Eiji pair service play." He looked at them and then muttered

"This is going to get confusing. Two Kikumaru's and I see two of the one person on one side. Anyway, begin!"

Nate kept her eyes on the their opponents before glancing at Aidan asking quietly

"So how we doing this exactly? You ever played doubles?" Aidan glanced at her briefly before turning his gaze back to the front, a grin forming on his face.

"Never played doubles in my life. So let's do what I usually do, go with the flow! It'll be fun!" Nate sighed loudly, settling into her position as Oishi tossed the ball up and served them a rapid cross-court shot. Aidan was bouncing on the balls of his feet now as Nate raced to return the ball, sending it flying back across the court toward Eiji. Eiji grinned and immediately jumped, leaping across the court to send the ball back over the net. He stood and watched as both Nate and Aidan went for the ball, managing to return it but leaving the other half wide open for Eiji to send a smash return and earn him a point.

Nate's face was set in a frown while Aidan was bouncing still. Both sets of blue eyes were tracking the ball and monitoring their opponent's moves, watching and learning while also keeping an eye on each other's move and patterns, constantly adjusting their own play style to match the others. Seven minutes into the game Momo called

"Three games to love, Oishi-Eiji pair lead. Change courts." The players switched, Nate still frowning while Aidan played with the racket strings, smile still in place and his feet still bouncing. Nate grumbled under her breath, mildly annoyed at the way they were playing. Barely managing to score any points was downright embarrassing. With her mind not on the game, she served before blinking when Aidan turned to glare at her, rubbing where the ball had slammed into his head. She chuckled weakly and bounced the next ball, this time sending it over the net.

Barely five minutes passed before Momo said with a slight laugh in his voice

"Four games to love." Aidan's small smile slowly grew, his bounces slowing down until he was hopping from one foot to the other without leaving the ground, shifting his weight continuously. Nate lost her frown, replacing it with a smirk as she rose into a slightly higher position, balancing delicately on the balls of her feet.

"Ready Nate?" Nate didn't answer, she didn't have to. As soon as Oishi served the ball, it was clear the tables had turned.

First and Second years stopped to watch the match, even the Regulars were watching as Momo called out in surprise

"Five games to three; Oishi-Eiji pair lead." Oishi watched Nate and Aidan in surprise. They were moving in sync, covering for each other and moving as one without any signals or words. Both hadn't said a word since they fourth match, apart from Aidan's cheering and laughter of course. Nate prepared to serve for the final match and then smirked, slamming her racket into the ball while thinking _Illusion Stamp. _Eiji's eyes went wide at the bat flying at him and then thanked Oishi when his partner hit the ball back.

Five minutes later Momo called

"Six games to three. Oishi-Eiji pair game and match." Aidan grinned before falling back, collapsing on the court panting heavily. Nate took deep breaths, shaking Oishi's hand as Eiji dragged his younger brother into a sitting position. Aidan grinned, drinking from the bottle Nate tossed at him after she sat down on the benches, wiping her face with the towel. Aidan stood, stumbling to the bench and then falling down beside her.

"We did pretty well for first time doubles hey Nate?" She nodded slowly, going over the match in her mind, finding their weak points and strengths. Aidan grinned at her, taking another drink before saying

"You'll get permanent lines if you think any deeper. Chill Nate, we'll work on our pairing later." Nate looked at him as he looked out over the courts, watching the others play while Tezuka and Oishi talked. Then he gave her a small smile.

"I won't hold you back, Nate; I'll train to make sure we can always move forward until we reach the top." He then turned and gave her a bright smile that spoke of earnest.

Everyone gathered around Tezuka as this was the first day back for this term. Both Aidan and Natalia were on the outskirts of the gathered players and enthusiasts.

"We only have a couple of days until the Nationals start so we will be doing part of the ranking tournament today; here is the match line up. Also we are required to have more than eight regulars playing in the tournament as precautions and substitutes. The limit of people that has been set is no less than 11."

Tezuka placed a board with the match line ups in front of everyone, frowning when he noticed what he had accidentally done before facing the team,

"Get going!" the whole team scattered as Inoue and Shiba walked in. They studied the board for a second before turning to Ryuzaki in confusion,

"Echizen?"

Ryuzaki nodded leading them to court D,

"Ryoma has an older brother called Nate. He just arrived today with Aidan Kikumaru who is younger brother to Eiji."

"Six games to Love, game and match to Echizen!" They walked faster to the court to see Nate walk off the court leaving her first opponent a quivering mess on the floor as he bawled his eyes out. Aiden looked at her in astonishment

"What the heck did you do to him?" She gave him a blank stare the corners of her lips twitching slightly in amusement.

"Nothing." She sat down on the bench inside the court holding a Lemon, Lime and Bitters watching as Inui and Eiji began their match she slowly fell asleep in boredom.

The call "six games to three, game and match to Inui!" Woke her up briefly but she fell back to sleep when nothing happened for about two minutes she felt an annoying poking in her side as Aidan poked her with his tennis racquet. He heard a mumbled go away before his racquet was snatched out of his hand and slammed into his face frame first. She sighed as she sat up,

"What?" He just pointed to the player on the other end of the court who was watching her with nervous anticipation she sighed thanked him before walking on to the court as he walked off.

He took his spot on the bench waiting for the match to start, smile in place until his opponent asked from outside the court

"What's with the mark on your forehead?" Aidan blinked and asked

"What colour is it?"

"Purple." Aidan sighed loudly, cursing under his breath before saying

"Never you mind!" As his opponent walked off to fill his water bottle, he heard the call from the referee over on Nate's court.

"Six games to love. Game and match to Echizen!" He chuckled and then looked up as Nate entered the courts, walking up to him. Aidan blinked, closing his eyes as she brushed something over his forehead quickly before walking onto the second court beside his one. He opened his eyes, brushing a hand down his forehead and glancing at the brown powder on his finger.

"Foundation?" Nate shrugged at him as their opponents entered the courts, taking their spots opposite Aidan and Nate on either court. Aidan kept his eyes on Nate as he said

"I wouldn't need it if you didn't whack me."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"You were trying to wake me up. You just got the same punishment that I give my clocks."

"You just referred to me a clock?"

Nate's reply was interrupted as the referees called in unison

"Six games to love. Game and match Echizen/Kikumaru." Two pairs of eyes went up in shock. Aidan blinked rapidly asking

"When did that happen?" Nate walked toward him, meeting Aidan in the gap between the two courts. They were silent before Aidan asked again

"Foundation?" Nate sighed and brushed her right arm, sending powder raining over Aidan who spat out a mouthful. She muttered

"Sorry" before showing him her arm. With the foundation gone, he could see the burn scars and marks lining her arm. He blinked and then smiled as she added

"Been like this since I was five when the childcare exploded. It's not funny." His smile didn't fall as he replied

"I'm not grinning at the fact you're burnt. You have a butterfly on your head." Nate blinked slowly before taking her hat off, eyes watching the butterfly walking around her cap. She smiled slightly and Aidan got a _'Huh...Cute brave butterfly'_.

Aidan smiled and then frowned as he realised she hadn't actually spoken out loud. _Is she in my head? _He thought; his mental self watching a blue butterfly fly by in his head. Then he heard _I'm not in your head, you're in mine. _He blinked, turning his head to see Nate sitting on the ground with the blue butterfly on her cap again. _No I'm not, this is my head. _Nate glanced up at him and pointed at something behind her replying _but that's my brain. _Aidan looked up at the large brain, a semi transparent skull around it. He then looked over his shoulder and said _but that's my brain there. So if my brain's here; and yours is here…then where are we? _There was silence before Nate asked _is this syncro? _Both of them blinked and Aidan grinned widely saying _we're good! Who's poking me? _Nate looked at him. _Normally I'd say you were poking me but that's not currently possible so I'll say Eiji's poking you and Momo, been stupid and brave, is poking me. _

Eiji and Momo kept poking the two still people. Inui was watching match while frowning ever so slightly. _Nate and Aidan's heart rates and breathing are synced…how odd…good data. _Suddenly Nate and Aidan both snapped out of their trances and glared at the person poking them. Momo fell backwards at the force behind Nate's death glare while Eiji backed up a step, face shocked before he yelled

"Kawaii!" Aidan blinked as Eiji latched onto him, hugging tightly. Aidan sighed before muttering

"Death Glare 66 failed on my brother due to his obsession with me. Damn."

Nate blinked at Eiji and Aidan before commenting

"We're still synced or close to it…How?" Aidan looked her and blinked as she did before they ended up in the mind area again.

**-Mind Area-**

Her mental representation shrugged before walking towards Aidan's brain she gasped as the blackness receded. Sunshine filled the space and a large space of open fields. Suddenly a large claw appeared from the sky, putting down buildings and various other places. She watched it for a few minutes before crying out as the claw chased after her. The scenery changed slightly to show a glass wall and outside the wall was a grinning Aidan controlling the claw. He watched her before saying

'_Hey Nate!' _Nate yelped as the claw snagged her shirt, pulling her upwards. He looked at her and then it changed again, both of them on the ground at a large park.

She blinked, sitting down on a bench that appeared behind her. He grinned at her, staying standing as he asked

_Why are you in my mind again? _She smiled and glomped him with a laugh replying

_I'm bored of being miss antisocial, sadistic, cocky brat and In my mind and others minds, didn't know that I would still be me in here, I can be myself which is a combo of Eiji, Momo, Inui and Kaidoh._ He blinked and tried to pry her off of him which wasn't working before she jumped off of him and dragged him to her mind demanding;

_I want it like yours but all I can get is basically the inside of my head! Help ME! _

He groaned before nodding at the ramp made of the different things she uses in her illusion series.

_I'm gonna see what's up there… _A skate board appeared in his hands before the whole place shook and rolled. He smirked and skated up the ramp with her at the bottom watching him in curiosity. He skated upwards, gaining in speed before crying out as the ramp suddenly ended, sending him flying into nothingness before his scream was muffled by clouds. He choked, swallowing subconsciously before he muttered

_Tastes like fairy floss…sweet!_

Down below Nat chuckled as she heard his comment before her eyes flew wide at a series of bangs and thumps coming form up above the clouds. She frowned and yelled

_HEY! Be careful up there! That's my mind you're beating up! _His head popped through the clouds and replied

_Its beating me up not the other way around! _*thunk!* His head vanished briefly and returned in a flash as he yelled

_See! The building just tried to take my nose off! _Aidan pulled his head back out of the clouds, glaring at the building that had landed in front of him while he had been laying on the clouds speaking to Nat. Rubbing his nose self-consciously he called

_Come up here and see for yourself. Your mind's bigger than you think. _A fan appeared in his hand and he grinned, swinging it twice over the hole.

Strong winds tore through the space below him, combining to create a whirlwind of air that picked up the shocked Nat. Nat cried out and then grinned, rollerblades appearing on her feet which allowed her to blade up. She landed perfectly on the clouds, stopping beside Aidan who was leaning against a light post. She blinked and looked around asking

_Where'd this come from? _Aidan grinned at her.

_It was here all along; we just had to give your mind a bit of a push…or maybe I'm just so intelligent that my mere presence transformed your mind! _

For that comment he got a rollerblade to his head, sending him flying into one of the close by stores. Nat grumbled as he reappeared, brushing dust and rubble from his clothing before poking his tongue out, rubbing the bruise rapidly forming on his left temple. He stopped a good metre away and said

_You're welcome. _Nat simply shook her head and raced off, eyes lighting up in delight as she explored her mental world. When she got back, the spot where she had left Aidan was empty. Glancing around her, she called

_Aidan? _Quickly enough he reappeared holding a stack of candy bags and boxes of chocolates. Grinning in happiness he looked at the boxes and then at her saying

_You've got a candy store in here! So cool! And very delicious items to! Want some? _She glanced at the pile and then shook her head, starting to walk off. She suddenly spun around, snagged a box of mixed lollies and then kept walking, leaving Aidan laughing as he followed after her.

Aidan winced slightly then, rubbing the top of his head. Nat turned and asked

_What's wrong? I didn't hit you that hard…I think. _Aidan shook his head, wincing again as he replied

_No, something's hitting my head and it's making my world shake and my head hurt! _Nate's world violently shook then as well, both kids falling over, the lollies and chocolates sent flying somewhere through the clouds. In an instant, Aidan vanished from Nate's side as the world rocked again. Even though he wasn't nearby, she could hear his voice talking to someone outside of their mental world.

**-Real World-**

Nate's eyes opened and she rubbed her head subconsciously, feeling the slightest bump there. Eiji was running around the courts with Aidan on his heels while Momo was laughing like a maniac. Nate glowered down at him, back to her usual self and asked

"Who was hitting me on the head?" Momo paused in his laughing to point at Eiji before he cracked up laughing again when Aidan tackled his brother to the ground, whacking Eiji's head repeatedly. The two brothers fought for a bit before it was Aidan running from the cackling Eiji. Soon enough Aidan was pinned on his stomach under Eiji who was seated happily on his younger brother's back with his tongue out saying

"I win again! Eiji, ten; Aidan, four!"

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * LALALALA * * * * * ALALALA * * * * * *RADA RADA Ra * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**There's another chapter up for you all people! And this time I can't get into trouble for 'forgetting' the disclaimer. Haha! Remember to Review PLEASE! **

**Koren here now. Alaric's gone off to hunt down food or something like that. I thought I would assist the readers by elaborating on the techniques Natalia and Aidan are using in the story in case there's any confusion. As a new move comes out, I'll explain for you. **

**Natalia: _Natalia uses a technique called Illusion Stamp or Multiplication. What she is doing is creating an illusion over the ball so that it appears as something completely different, either scaring her opponent or simply confusing them long enough for them to miss the ball._ **

**Aidan: _None of Aidan's techniques have been revealed yet other than his acrobatics and speed…plus his insanity. _**

**Alaric *steals computer away from Koren and runs off typing*: As you read above, they have entered a kind-of syncro state but haven't a clue how it happened or how to stop the connection. Yes they're Mind conversations are odd but it's inside their heads so it's meant to be odd! Just clarifying! **

**Well that's it for now.**

**Ja Ne! Cya later!**

**-Alaric and Koren**


	3. Playing detective

**Well this is it (My first time uploading a chapter from the middle of a story) anyway enjoy: Koren**

_**Alaric runs past with a gun "BEEEP **_**Alaric put the gun down...Hey no don't aim at me _BEEP" gunfires at Koren he ducks_**

* * *

><p>Aidan grumbled before laughing, looking over at Nat and waving saying<p>

"Hey, welcome back. It was Eiji knocking on our heads in the end, if you didn't know." Nat scowled at Eiji and muttered back

"Momo-senpai told me. If you don't mind, I have a match to get to." Aidan blinked as she walked off before sighing and mumbling under his breath

"One minute she's happy-happy; next she's 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-get-in-my-way'. Mood swings much…" Eiji looked at Aidan and asked

"Huh?" Aidan quickly smiled, pushing himself up and toppling Eiji from his back saying rapidly

"Nothing! Nothing! I got to get to my next match as well! Seeya later aniki! Come on Momo!" And then he was gone, racing to the matches as ref's called out names.

Eiji blinked, a large cat-like smirk forming on his face as he put a hand to his chin. Momo came up to his side as Eiji said in a low snaky voice

"My otouto is hiding something form me. Detective Eiji is on the case!" He started cackling again and Momo grinned, slinging an arm around Eiji's neck adding

"And I bet it's got something to do with Echizen's brother. Private Eye Momo is here to help!"

_They're planning on playing detective! _Aidan Blinked before looking at his friend

_Really? _She sighed at him and nodded with a glance at the two people following her. He looked between her and his poorly hidden brother before bursting out laughing at her slight glare.

_Wow! Sorry about the slip up, I made! I don't think they have really realised what I said…You should tell them you like boys! _He got an incredulous look before the shock was replaced by a small grin as she opened her eyes. Momo who was walking past at that moment froze in terror as Nate began cackling her heart out while Aidan laughed at her.

Aidan reached the court at the same time as Momo still laughing with tears in his eyes; the whole team was staring at the both of them in mild horror (Sadistic, Stand-offish and the Buchou included)

"One set match between Momoshiro and Kikumaru. Momoshiro to serve."

Momoshiro and Aidan took their places. As soon as Momoshiro served, Aidan raced to mid-court and returned it. They had a rally of ten before Aidan scored. He cheered, taking his spot as Momo served again, this time with a superfast and powerful serve. Aidan returned it with seemingly ease, sending it flying over Momo's shoulders to gain another point. Soon enough the score was 4 games to 5, Aidan leading. It was match point with advantage to Aidan. Aidan was grinning like mad as he bounced the ball, tossing it up it serve. As the ball flew back down to him. Suddenly his mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise as his vision vanished, leaving total darkness. He swung the racket but by the gasp of the crowd, the ball hitting his head, and the ref calling

"Fault. Deuce."

Aidan grumbled, waving his hand in front of his face and then flicking his own forehead. Momo blinked, watching Aidan waving his hands in random movements while muttering to himself.

_Meanwhile on court D_

"One set match between Echizen and Kikumaru. Echizen to serve."

Nate still cackling took her place and abruptly shut her mouth, seriousness all over her face. Most of the team was unnerved at the abrupt change. She served normally, not ready for Eiji to return it with Acrobatic play. This continued for three games; all of which Eiji won before Nate sighed. She dropped the serious mask rubbing her jaw a bit, all that scowling did some damage, before she shook herself and slowly tilted her back she soon had her hands touching the floor before she brought her legs up above her with agonising slow movements; agonising for those watching her not herself, soon doing a handstand she flipped into a standing position and laughed quietly to herself.

The tide of the game was completely in her favour for three more games before she froze. Looking at the referee she felt the ball fly past her ear but she couldn't hear it. She frowned, clicking her fingers beside her ears and trying all sorts of things that made noise before sighing in frustration and unhappiness (not that anyone could really tell). She sought out the one place she hoped to be able to hear and, to her astonishment, she could.

Aidan's mind was currently a theme park so she could hear the screams of those on the roller-coasters. _Oy Aidan, can you see? _A mental swearing session met her ears. She laughed inwardly, having never heard or expected such colourful words to come from Aidan's mouth/mind.

_Try entering the mindscape place, Aidan! _

He frowned across the courts to where he thought her to be standing before doing as she suggested blinking in surprise as his sight came back.

_I can see! I can see! Yahoo! OWWW...Too bright!_ He shielded his eyes before finding his face hitting the ground, courtesy of Natalia's fist slamming into the back of his head as she screamed at him

_Too loud you idiot! I may be able to hear in here but I don't want to lose that because of your idiocy! _

He just sat up, shaking rubble from his messy blonde hair which was amazingly uninjured despite the deep hole in the floor where he had face planted. Nat watched and realised that she'd never actually asked how Aidan had blonde hair and yet Eiji had dark red hair. Aidan titled his head to give her an upside grin. He reached upwards, pulling a small frame from mid-air and holding it out to her saying

_I can hear your thoughts remember? My hair was red until I hit six…then I bleached it blonde for one reason. _Nat took the frame and looked at it, a smile forming as she asked

_Which is Eiji and which is you? _Aidan chuckled and tapped the young boy on the left been hugged by his identical twin, both grinning like maniacs while the other two elder boys and two elder girls smiled at their actions.

_That's why I changed my hair colour, so I wouldn't be mistaken for Eiji anymore. I'll tell you what though; my family was not pleased when I bleached my hair…not pleased one bit. I got grounded for three months! _Nat had stayed silent, gazing at the photo, before she cracked up laughing. He looked at her and she smiled saying

_You're so Kawaii as a child! _Aidan blushed darkly, snatching the photo from her. It vanished from his hand instantly, going back to whatever part of his mind it was stored in.

He sighed and glanced around the mind space they were in, noting the theme park on his side and haunted house theme on Nat's side. Glancing at him she asked

_So in here we can see and hear…but how exactly are we meant to play? _Aidan crossed his arms, finger to chin as he thought it out. Suddenly a large smile spread over his face ad their minds went dead black as his eyes closed. The land under their feet vanished, leaving them floating in a void. Nat cried out, arms out to balance herself. Aidan kept his eyes closed, muttering under his breath as a new scene formed, pulling Nat away from Aidan and setting her down on a green section. She blinked as the scene finalised and then laughed loudly.

She stood at one end of a tennis court facing Eiji, hearing intact. She glanced toward Aidan who waved at her, grinning madly. She shook her head, settling into position and saying

'_Sorry about that. Ready now!' _Aidan had recreated what they should be doing in the real world inside their minds. Using the sounds from his side and the sight from her side, he had pieced together the world they should be seeing and hearing. She chuckled under her breath as Eiji served and muttered

'_So he can be smart…when he decides to…' _

It was ten minutes later she had to admit it was very clever. Thanks to the re-creation they were both able to win their matches; Nat, 6 games to 3; Aidan, 6 games to 4. Aidan cheered, somersaulting around the court in his mind before ceasing to shake Momo's hand, both grinning. Nat shook hands with Eiji who commented on her acrobatics. She shrugged modestly, trying to contain inner glee. Whatever she did in her mind would happen on the outside world until it was disconnected. Until then she had to keep up the same act she had outside. The courts vanished slowly as both walked off the courts, their mind area once again separate from the real world. Aidan walked toward her before he suddenly vanished. His disappearance was quickly replaced with a loud scream of pain.

Nat blinked in confusion, looking around before closing her eyes and leaving the mind area. When she opened her eyes, the world around her was still deaf. She looked around, rubbing her ears subconsciously as she walked toward the court. The sight there caused her to crack up laughing.

Aidan was on the ground, eyes wide open and a red mark running from his forehead right to his chin. Judging from where he was sitting, she easily guessed he had run headlong into the pole at the gate. Aidan rubbed his head before Eiji pushed and ice pack onto it, mouth moving but Nat wasn't able to hear what was been said. Inside her head though she could hear Aidan's mental cursing, his mental representation stomping his feet while he held his head in pain. Aidan cracked open an eye and glowered toward her laughing figure, sending a thought to her.

_It hurts! Stupid F***ing pole! Stupid eyesight! Stop laughing! _He couldn't see Nat but he could hear her laughter. Nat simply laughed louder. She took a breath, calming her laughter down before closing her eyes, trying something to help her hear. She relaxed, her mental self travelling toward Aidan's brain. Then she tried something different; she connected her hearing to his. Immediately noise flooded her head, his hearing exceptionally high. She reeled back briefly, hearing Eiji muttering in Aidan's ear and Aidan shushing his elder brother.

_Wow, I'm hearing through Aidan's ears…how odd…_

Aidan glanced up as Eiji smothered him in a hug. He stood up, his arm around Eiji's neck as his brother lead him to a bench, Oishi appearing to mother him as usual. He could hear Momo asking Nat if she was okay since she looked a bit pale and Nat assuring him she was fine. Aidan managed to shoo the other tennis players away and heard Nat sit beside him.

"Nat, why are you in my head still?" He suddenly blinked rapidly as his eyesight returned but it wasn't his exactly. The vision turned and he could see himself as Nat saw him. Immediately he closed that connection off muttering

"That's too creepy. You're using my ears?" She nodded and then whispered under her breath

"I can hear myself nodding, do you know how odd that is?" He chuckled before he asked

"What's the detective's up to? They're nearby." Nat looked around and noted that Aidan was right. Momo and Eiji were watching them from the bushes nearby, observing them while trying to figure out what secret they were hiding.

"Yep, they're nearby alright" she said. Aidan laughed as the blackness started to slowly receded, leaving him with blurred shapes moving around his sight. He stood and said

"I'm going to go grab a drink. Back soon." Nat looked at him and he saw the blurred movement before adding

"It's coming back. I'll be fine. And you have a match starting soon." He walked off and Nat sighed, heading toward her last match against Inui but she kept her hearing connected to Aidan's since her's hadn't returned. It was certainly odd hearing his footsteps which didn't match her pace and hearing noises that weren't around her.

She then froze as she heard rustling in the bushes before realising it wasn't near her but where Aidan was. She smirked, sitting down in the shade of a tree and closing her eyes, allowing her senses to connect fully with Aidan's. Now she could see, hear and feel what Aidan did…it was an interesting experience to say the least.

Aida hummed to himself as he neared the water taps, his vision finally back to its half-visible state. His step didn't falter as the bushes behind him rustled, but a small smile crept onto his face as he leaned down to get a drink. He didn't expect his face to be pushed into the water, blinding him long enough to be dragged away by two pairs of arms into the trees. Spluttering, Aidan finally shook the water from his face, head completely soaked, before blinking up at Momo and Eiji. He could hear Nat laughing in his head as he realised they had tied his hands together behind his back and secured his ankles together, restricting movement and escape.

He sighed and looked up at his two grinning seniors asking

"What's up aniki, Momo-senpai?" Momo was the first to fire questions at him.

"What're you hiding from your senpai's? You've been acting odd ever since Nate arrived at the school! So spill!" Aidan simply blinked, trying his best to hide the smile that threatened to break his features as Eiji pushed his face close adding

"You've never hidden anything form me before otouto! What's the secret?" Aidan took a breath and then firmly pressed his lips together, determined to make them think he was hiding something really important. Eiji immediately grinned, recognising the stubborn-no talk expression Aidan had used since he was a child. Aidan's eyes went wide briefly as Eiji smirked evilly saying

"I'll break him! Tickle frenzy!"

Over the other side of the court yard, Nat was getting odd looks as she fought to keep from squirming around. She never guessed Aidan was so ticklish! Connecting her senses to his was making her feel Eiji's fingers at her sides, moving against her ribs in a way that was making her, technically Aidan, squirm.

Aidan was laughing like a hyena, Momo's hand against his mouth smothering his noises enough that no one else could hear them. Eiji was cackling as Momo asked

"Will you tell us yet? Say yes and Eiji'll stop." Aidan shook his head fiercely, mouth clamping shut again as Eiji renewed his attack before going for one of the two spots Aidan was most sensitive: the base of his neck, the other been his lower back. Aidan had tears leaking from his eyes as both Momo and Eiji attacked him.

Nat quickly disconnected her senses from Aidan's, breathing hard now and trying to calm her heart rate down. Then she smirked, she knew Aidan's weak spot now as well. Keeping her hearing and sight connected with Aidan, she leaned against the tree, relaxing as she simply listened to Aidan laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity ensues as Natalia cranks out more of her style and almost get reveled to two of the team and Inui has more data on both of them, not that it'll do any good.<strong>


	4. The Sugar Hits  RUN!

**Hey all, Alaric here again. I'm posting this time. Koren's so mean! He stole my gun! Not my fault I almost took his head off with it *low laughter* Anyway, Koren's out been a good boy and studying, leaving me bored at home. Oh well. I should be studying but there's no fun in that, I'll get to it later…maybe. **

**Well, next chapter up for our readers; thanks to you all but could you review PLEASE! It helps our progress. After the next chapter goes up we'll start posting our RP's for other animes as well, just to toss things up a bit. **

**Enjoy! **

**** * * * * ********* * * * * * RARARARA* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**The Sugar Hits…RUN!**

Aidan struggled to breathe, pinned under Eiji and Momo who were both attacking his most sensitive spots. Pain he had a high tolerance for. Tickling he usually did too but having two attackers made breathing a hard thing to do. Deciding he had held out long enough he yelled

"Mercy! Mercy! I'll talk!" The two seniors stopped, both cackling delightfully as Aidan panted, face flushed as he regained the ability to breathe. Momo and Eiji stood as Aidan cracked open an eye, looking at them both before he smirked.

"Are you sure you want to know the secret I'm keeping for someone else? It will change your view of them forever…"

They both looked surprised for a quick moment before both nodded rapidly, leaning in and listening intently. Aidan took another breath, his heart still racing as he leaned toward them, saying in a barely audible voice

"The secret I hold belongs to Nate Echizen. Do you still want to hear it?" They nodded feverishly again, eyes wide in excitement. Mentally Aidan was dancing around; he had both of them strung along. He smiled at them before saying the supposed 'secret'.

"Nate likes boys. Nate's gay."

Their faces registered surprise, shocked into silence. Aidan grinned wider as he stood, the rope he had undone while they had been tickling him falling off his ankles and wrists. Leaving his brother and Momo frozen on the ground, Aidan walked off toward the courts. As soon as he was out of their ear shot, he cracked up laughing, doubling up. He could hear Nat cackling along with him, still connected.

"They fell for it! Hook, line and sinker! Oh they're faces were good! I can't wait til later!"

Nat disconnected her senses from Aidan's, laughing as the image of Eiji and Momo's faces stayed in her head. She couldn't wait till she ran into them again. She smirked, standing and heading toward her own match. The rest of the day was going to be so much fun. She realised she still couldn't hear like normal it looked like she would have to rely on her sight and other senses. She looked at her opponent while she was waiting for the game to start he was rapidly writing information down and she could see her name at the top of the page.

Natalia came to the sudden realisation that her opponent, Inui, was a data user and so his play style would be affected by that. She smirked she knew how to win; she also knew that he would have noticed her odd behaviour in her match against Eiji. _I wonder if he'll figure it out…heh probably._ She looked up when she saw Inui stand up out of the corner of her eye, she looked at the referee and used her recent ability to lip read to understand what he was saying,

"One set match, Inui and Echizen, Echizen to serve!"

Inui could feel her smirk as she served, it was nothing special but she knew that Inui knew her brother and so she did what Ryoma would do, test his opponent. Inui returned it the exact way she would return a probing shot, but it was slow to her eyes.

"Heh… Too slow! HA!" The return was sped up as it hit her racquet and Inui had a little trouble returning it. All to soon it was five games to love in favour of Inui and she could feel the sugar in her system start to react to her anger, she know that she was already twitching before Inui had gotten his second game. _Warning major ass sugar rush coming this way…Warning, WARNING! BOOOOOOOM~!_ Sudden laughter coming from the sadistic girl scared the whole team and most of them jumped.

Over at Aidan's match against Tezuka, Eiji watched as Aidan fought hard to get a point. By the time the score was four games to love, Tezuka's lead, Aidan was panting harshly. But it was also around that time that Eiji noticed Aidan's fingers twitching along the grip, his weight shifting in constant changing speeds. Aidan's small grin was replaced with a full blown insane smile, his pupils shrinking to pinpoints as he started cackling. Eiji's eyes went wide, fingers gripping the wiring around the courts. Being his brother, Eiji knew that look…and it only happened when Aidan had milk chocolate; and milk chocolate sent Aidan on a full blown insane sugar high. He no longer felt pain and often pulled stunts that would normally result in permanent injury.

Aidan was still laughing when Tezuka took the game, both leaving the courts with the final score of six games to love, Tezuka's lead. Eiji blinked as Aidan stood beside him, trying to suppress the sugar high still in his system, his body bouncing and his hands constantly clenching before unclenching only to repeat again. His eyes turned to the match everyone was watching now, and he noticed Nate had been twitching for a while now as well and his eyes went wide again as he figured out Nate was also about to hit a sugar rush but from what he had no clue. His only thought was _I'm glad that's not me playing against him. _He had no clue Aidan was cackling while thinking _Inui's so screwed! Go Nate! _

Eiji turned to Aidan and asked

"Where did you even get milk chocolate? And you're closest to Nate, what's making him so high!" Aidan just cracked up laughing again, Momo and the others looking at him in surprise. Aidan looked at the now cackling Nate, his grin wide as he wondered what caused her to become this high but he did know that, whatever it was, she had eaten it recently.

Inui blinked as the laughter of Nate died down the smaller, younger boy preparing to serve. He knew that Nate's laughter was caused by something, he didn't know what and he also knew that he was probably going to win. Nate smiled an insane glint in her eyes as she stretched backwards almost touching the floor with her head, the cap she was wearing still miraculously on her head. From this position she threw the ball up grazing the ground with her knuckles, she stayed in the position she was in after the throw until the ball was almost directly in line with the net.

Her body released from the stretch like a spring loaded toy and one could almost hear the snap as she slammed her racquet into the ball. Everyone froze as the ball's shape changed becoming more and more human like as it sped along, the only one who wasn't freaked was the server herself and the one who was too hyped to care. She smirked laughing at the reaction she got as she murmured

"Akuma's Child."

The graveyard scene that she had conjured in her mind was now fully imprinted on the minds of everyone watching the demon; a fairly attractive woman with the fangs of a vampire, blood on one hand, in the other a cup of blood was held in a toasting pose but what made the image truly horrifying was the fact that most of her skin began to peel off and as it did so everything came falling apart. As the ball hit the ground; the illusion dispersed.

Aidan shivered in fear and awe, he was kind of amazed at the depth her illusions had; each one used to frighten and confuse her opponent, they didn't have a limit except her imagination. But he noticed she used a lot of horror themes, was it because of what happened when she was a child? What horrors did she protect her brother from while accidentally seeing them herself? Watching the match now made him realise that she was probably playing with Inui to some extent, he also noticed everyone was tense in anticipation of seeing Akuma's Child again.

After that magnificently horrifying serve, Inui found himself unable to get a single point as Nate dominated the game. Suddenly a cry of,

"Seven games to five, game and match to Echizen!" Brought the sadistic girl out of her sugar high long enough for Inui to walk off the court.

Nate started swaying, her grin shrinking to a more normal state before she let out a long breath. Her eyes closed as she relaxed, body falling forwards as all the sugar energy she had finally ran out. She heard Aidan's cry far off before she hit something hard. Her eyes opened a crack to see a pair of tanned arms encircling her shoulders, her head resting against a well muscled chest, and she could hear the muted tones of Aidan's concerned voice near her ear. She smiled softly before losing consciousness.

Nate woke to her alarm going off, the sun peeking through a crack in the curtains. She yawned widely, blinking blearily as she fought to stay awake and not sink back into blissful sleep. She glanced upwards at a soft but mildly annoyed 'meow' before a fluff ball launched off her bed head and landed solidly on her stomach. Nat groaned loudly and muttered

"Alright alright, I'm up Paluma." She yawned widely, petting her cat absent mindly as she tried to remember what happened after her final match against Inui.

Soon enough she was frowning as nothing was coming to her. She simply remembered winning, the ref calling the score, Inui walking off and then blackness. She closed her eyes again, slipping into the mind area. They hadn't exactly figured out how to fully disconnect the mind space they had created so they could enter each other's minds at any point and at any distance. She smirked as she wandered into Aidan's mind, looking around the area.

For the first time since she had entered his mind, it wasn't wildly themed. Instead it was just an open hilly field with long grass and clear blue sky. She took a breath before her eyes zeroed in a spot in the grass. Peeking up was the nose of a medium sized rocket, the body hidden by the grass. Nat blinked, mildly confused as she walked toward it. As she got closer, her blinked intensified as she caught a glimpse of the pilots through the circular window.

"Nani?"

The pilot looked at her, cat ears twitching in anticipation before the cat there raised a paw and saluted her as flames shot from the rocket, propelling it up into the air. She had no clue where it was going but she did want to know why a cat was piloting the rocket with a dog in the co-pilot seat. Shaking her head and sighing, she listened to the noises around her. For once, she couldn't hear Aidan at all, it was silent.

She frowned again, tilting her head and increasing her hearing. Then her eyes shot open when she heard a loud gasp followed by Aidan's voice.

"E-Eiji…what are you intending to with that?"

She blinked, looking around and trying to figure out how she could see what was going on because just listening to Aidan's side of the conversation and not knowing what he was seeing was very wrong sounding. Then she grinned, closing her eyes and connecting her senses as Aidan yelped before screaming in a panicked voice,

"Don't do that! Don't you even think about it…no, don't touch that! No! Back away! Eiji!"

Nat opened her eyes slowly, Aidan's vision coming into focus. For another first, it was mainly clear but his vision wasn't completely perfect yet judging by the blurred edges. Aidan's voice had gone muffled and as she saw what he did, she had to smother her laughter. Aidan was sitting with his back against the wall, spluttering madly as Eiji blasted his face with ice cold water from the shower nozzle. The water was stopping his complaints successfully and Eiji was laughing madly as he stopped the spray.

Aidan coughed, spitting water out as he shook his head to clear the water from his eyes.

"Aniki, what was that for?" Eiji cackled again, re-aiming and putting the nozzle back on. Aidan spluttered again, diving down and out of the water spray. Nat finally laughed out loud as Aidan ran around the large sized bathroom, running from the cold water Eiji was firing at him. Regaining air, Nat wiped the tears from her eyes as Aidan stopped in front of the mirror, searching for something on the bench there. It was obvious he hadn't heard her yet or he would have said something.

Nat reopened her eyes and then blinked as she peered through Aidan's eyes into the mirror. Both boys were shirtless and wearing navy blue boxers, making it obvious they had only recently gotten up. Both were also soaking wet from their water fight. Aidan's vision swung around suddenly before he said

"Put the gun down or the toothpaste gets it!" Eiji's eyes narrowed as he lowered the nozzle slightly replying

"You'd dare bring the lovely toothpaste into this? You're co cold hearted Aidan!" Aidan laughed, holding the tube over the toilet asking

"So what's your decision, sheriff Eiji? Will you grant my freedom for the life of the toothpaste?" Nate blinked at the sudden turn of events and also at the western lines the two were using. Eiji sighed, lowering the nozzle all the way down and hung his head.

"Hai Captain Aidan, you win this round. You may walk free."

Aidan nodded, putting the tube back on the bench and grabbing a towel as he walked toward the door saying

"Good choice Sheriff, very wise decision."

He pulled open the door and Nat was the one who noticed the glint in Eiji's eyes before he raised the shower nozzle, turned it to power-spray and then blasted Aidan's lower back and rear end with the water. Aidan yelped, slamming the door shut behind him yelling

"You cheat Eiji!" Eiji could be heard laughing insanely behind the door saying

"Of the morning encounters, that makes Eiji nine and Aidan two! Mwuahaha!" Aidan sighed; making his way to the room he shared with Eiji and pulled out a pair of clothes as he towel dried his hair for the second time in one morning, about to get dressed.

Suddenly he froze as he heard Nat's smothered laughter in his head and her saying dramatically

"_You're so cruel, daring to sacrifice the elegant toothpaste!" _Aidan coughed and immediately entered the mind area, looking at Nat and asking

'_How long were you watching?' _Nat chuckled and looked thoughtful before replying

'_I saw enough.' _Aidan face-palmed before sighing and saying

'_Can I have some privacy while I change?' _Nat laughed and nodded as she stood up.

'_Yeah, I gotta get out of bed anyway…Paluma's demanding food.' _Aidan laughed loudly and then turned, about to head off but stopped when Nat asked

'_So what happened after I passed out?' _Aidan glanced back and shrugged.

'_Not much honestly. You fell, I caught you and then Tezuka announced the regulars…which we both got into…and then I got told to carry you home so I did. And then I left for home myself. Did you know that you cling in your sleep?' _Aidan smirked and then vanished, leaving Nat blinking after him. As she opened her eyes to the loud meowing of her cat, she pondered aloud

"I cling…really…" It was then she realised that her father would have seen Aidan carrying her home. She flushed lightly as she got up, knowing she would never hear the end of it.

"Natalia, Kikumaru's on the phone for you."

Nat looked up from her mouthful of toast and took the phone before saying a muffled

"Hello." Aidan's laugh could be heard on the end as he mimicked her muffled voice back,

"Hello to you to." She swallowed and muttered

"What is it Aidan?" He ceased laughing and asked

"Since it's the weekend, did you want to meet at the street tennis courts for a game? I'm bored and if I don't get out of the house, my grandmother's planning on making me knit a king-sized blanket." Nat cracked up laughing at the image of Aidan knitting before saying

"Sure. I'll see you there in thirty minutes.' Aidan sighed in relief and said

"Thanks! Ja ne!" before he hung up.

Nat chuckled, scoffing down the rest of her meal before running upstairs to grab her stuff. She was out of the house within the next five minutes and heading toward the courts. She sighed; she wanted another doubles game to see if they could get any better than they were against the Golden Pair but first it would be best if they got to be around the same level of strength as each other. She found Aidan already at the court when she arrived, dressed in a red and black tank top with beige shorts. Little to no words were exchanged as they began their match, not paying attention the grey-blue eyes watching them from a nearby bench. Neither of them played too seriously and they were actually having a conversation while playing, not talking about anything that would reveal anything they didn't want to get spread around; mainly the fact that Nate was a Natalia. They were both feeling somewhat paranoid.

They finished the game as soon as they hit the tie break point not wanting the game to become long and drawn out; Aidan flopped to the ground in exhaustion as Nate looked at him in amusement. He grinned at her and muttered

"What? I race here full speed and then play…you know how it is." She simply smirked, taking a sip from her water bottle as the owner of the grey-blue eyes walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Ann Tachibana. You're both really good at tennis aren't you?"

Aidan smiled at her from the ground and energetically replied

"We both try hard, thanks for saying so. I'm Aidan Kikumaru and the anti-social barely winded person is Nate Echizen." Ann blinked in surprise when she heard the familiar last names. Only after hearing their names did she notice the similarities between the two in front of her and another two people who she knew had those last names. Aidan acted very similar to Eiji while Nate didn't look as oblivious as Ryoma was.

"Are you two related to Eiji Kikumaru and Ryoma Echizen? If so are you going to Seigaku like your relatives?"

Aidan laughed as Nate smirked at the younger girl, both nodding at her while Aidan's hearing picked up something his partner didn't. He looked around and, upon realising that his sight was plain blurs only, tapped his partners shoulder. As he took over answering Ann's previous questions, Nate looked around, trying to find what had caught her partners attention. Her gaze caught sight of movement before locking on the spot she had seen it. She saw several boys in the Hyotei uniform watching them.

"Yeah we sure are! Cool hey? Nate is Ryoma's older brother and I'm Eiji's younger brother, we both recently made it onto the Seigaku Regulars." Nate nodded absently and suddenly pointed to a nearby tree before gasping and crying out,

"I forgot to feed Yasu! Ahhh not good, not good!" before she started to wiggle and smother her laughter as something in her shirt began to move. She stuck her hand up her sleeve and giggled at the small tongue that flicked her hand. Leaving her hand where it was, she let the owner of said tongue slither onto her hand. Gently removing her hand from her sleeve she hid a smirk at the shocked and scared gasps coming from Ann and the simple 'huh?' from Aidan.

"Yasu, I'm letting you feed here but be careful and don't bite any human no matter how much they seem like an animal." The snake seemed to nod before slithering off in search of food. Ann backed up, eyes wide in horror as the snake slithered off. Aidan blinked in confusion, face blank for a few moments before he suddenly erupted with

"That's so sick!" Nat looked at him asking

"Vomit sick or awesome sick?" She paused before adding

"You know that's the most emotion you're gonna get from me all day?" Aidan just laughed.

"Awesome sick, of course!" He then muttered under his breath

"And if I said vomit sick, I wouldn't see tomorrow." Nat glared at him and said in a low voice

"I heard that." He childishly poked his tongue out at her before racing to his side of the court, jumping over the net, and then waving at her calling

"Let's play!"

Nate blinked, eyes zooming in on Aidan's hand. His waving was different than usual. As she watched, one finger went up before pointing in the direction of the Hyotei members situated in the trees behind him. She didn't give a visible response as she threw the ball up. The ball fell back toward her before she sent it flying across the court. She hit it hard enough that it didn't even bounce, simply flying past Aidan's ear and into the tree beside the purple haired Hyotei member.

Aidan looked over his shoulder and grinned before calling

"Sorry about that guys!" The members finally exited the trees, walking onto the court. Aidan backed up, making his eyes wide as he ran back to Nate's side of the court, standing beside her as she watched the Hyotei members with a bored look on her face. She wasn't completely sure the reason behind Aidan's 'little scared kid' act and she didn't care.

The purple haired boy grinned smugly at them, raising a hand to the sky and clicking his fingers before pointing at the other two across the court saying

"Ore-same demands you leave the courts at once. We're using them now." Nate blinked at them as Aidan tilted his head in confusion muttering to Nate

"Ore-sama? Just how full of himself is this guy?" She shrugged as Aidan marched to the net and stated bluntly

"Ore-sama can make this request all he wants until he's blue in the face. But I suggest taking your request to someone who'll listen to the ego-inflated self-proclaimed Ore-sama because we were here first and were not moving." Nate smothered a laugh at the outraged look on the one claiming to be Ore-sama and also the shocked looked from the rest of his team.

Atobe flicked his hair, his smug smile returning as he said

"Obviously you've never heard of Ore-sama! What Ore-sama says, other people do. Now leave." The blonde boy at the net turned so his back was to Atobe before glancing over his shoulder and poked his tongue out before replying

"Nope, you'll have to defeat us to make us leave." The boy walked away from Atobe until he stood beside the other blonde boy, both pairs of identical blue eyes watching them. Atobe clicked again and replied

"Fine. Choutaro and Shishido, prepare to-" He was interrupted by the one who had back chatted him earlier saying

"We're not playing against one of your posse members. We want Ore-sama to play." Atobe hid his scowl by rubbing his head and then smirking.

"Fine, have it your way. Kabaji." Kabaji simply nodded and took the base line while Atobe dramatically tossed his jacket up into the air before taking his place at the net.

Aidan turned away, hiding his smile and muttering

"Bingo. Well Nate, you up for another test of our skills?" Nate just turned, smirking as she took the base line. Aidan cheered, his childish energy back as he took the net, bouncing happily saying loudly

"This'll be fun!"

Meanwhile, Ann had her phone to her ear with a smile on her face.

*** * * * * * * * * * * MORE RARARA's * * * * * * ** *** * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** ** * * * * * * * *** * **

**Natalia pulls out another crazy Halloween based move called Akuma's Child. And to anyone wondering, Aidan does have some special techniques but he prefers not to use them. They'll pop out eventually. :p **

**Next up is the match Atobe-Kabaji pair verse Natalia-Aidan pair…and if you can't tell, Aidan doesn't particularly like non-talking people or self-proclaimed king people. Haha! Okay, as a clarification (since Koren insists on these things), when Aidan eats Milk Chocolate (like block wise, or plain) he enters a hyped up state. Natalia does the same but only when she eats Sherbet of any kind. ^-^**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up in two days as well as a chapter form a different story (still deciding which one yet…get back to you on that one) **

**Ja ne! Bye Everybody! *laughs***

**-Alaric and Koren**


	5. OreSama's Twin Trouble

**Koren here Alaric accidentally got chucked into an insane Aslyum. He will be back before the end of the chapter. Stupid escape *ducks* ..artist...Elena, why did you just try to take my head off? Elena: *laughing* cause I felt like it...and cause you insulted Alaric! Celeste: *comes in growling*You dare hurt my Koren! I'll kill you! *CATFIGHT - Alaric appears beside Koren* That aslyum was easier to escape than I thought...so, how long you been Celeste's Koren? Koren: *blush* what about you? Since when has Elena cared for you...I thought she wanted to kill you! Alaric: Yeah she does...I'm not sure anymore...she wants my head and yet protects me from others because she wants my head...girls are wierd... Celeste and Elena: *deathglare!* WE heard that! DIE LITTLE MAN! **

**K****oren: *backs away. hides in corner while Alaric runs away from gunfire and daggers, then whispers* Enjoy the story! Talk after the chapter...if I live **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ore-Sama's Twin Trouble<span>**

Tezuka's breath was even as he jogged up the stairs toward the street tennis courts. The streets were relatively quiet at this time of the day which made it easier to go for a long easy jog. This was his last stop of his jogging curse before he would head home. As he breached the top of the stairs, he slowed his jog down, eyes watching the match that was taking place.

Nate and Aidan were playing a match against Hyotei's Atobe and Kabaji. But the only difference was that it was almost a singles match rather than a doubles. Atobe was sitting on the ground, his smirk long gone, while Kabaji ran around returning the ball. On the other half of the court was a similar story except Nate stood at the back, staying in one place while Aidan played against Kabaji. Aidan's eyes glowed as Kabaji lobbed the ball. He raced forwards and jumped, somersaulting to gain height before sending the ball flying toward Atobe's face yelling

"Come on you pompous jerk! Get up and play!" Atobe's eyes went wide as the ball flew toward him, forcing him to move backwards in order to avoid been hit. Aidan grinned as he landed saying

"Fifteen love; our lead."

Atobe stood up, taking his place up at the net and staying standing this time saying

"Ore-sama shall now play and we will win." Nate smirked while Aidan laughed at them, retaking his spot asking

"Hey Nate, can we play for real now? This is getting boring." Nate shifted her feet into a better spot before saying back simply

"Yatta."

Momo came out of the ice-cream store, stopping beside Eiji who was happily eating his strawberry ice-cream. Eiji grinned at him before jumping as his phone rang. He pulled it out, glancing at the caller before saying

"Hoi hoi!" Momo absently listened, his eating slowing the more he heard.

"…Oh hi Ann!...Yeah I'm good, just hanging with Momo…no, not busy…" Eiji went silent before he yelled

"They're what? Yeah I'll be right there! Middle court, got it!" He hung up, put his phone away before running off. Momo blinked at the sudden departure of his senpai. He shoved his ice cream in his mouth before racing after Eiji who was yelling

"Come on Momo! Hurry up!"

Neither pair noticed Inui watch them run off from around the corner a glint coming into his eyes as he pulled out his phone and made a series of calls.

It didn't take long for the two sprinting boys to arrive at the street tennis courts. What they weren't expecting was Inui, Fuji, Taka, Oishi and Kaidoh to be waiting for them as well. Eiji and Momo blinked before Eiji asked

"Why are you guys here?" Fuji pointed at Inui and explained how he had called them to gather here for some kind of 'emergency'. Eiji looked at Inui as Momo said

"Come on then! Let's go see! Hurry up!" The group raced up to the top of the stairs and then stopped, eyes on the match been played in front of them.

Nate and Aidan against Atobe and Kabaji.

Ann saw them and waved calling

"Eiji-kun! Momo-kun! Over here!" The group walked toward her, Inui's pen flying over his book as he watched the match. Eiji raced to her and cried

"What's going on Ann-chan?" Ann chuckled before pointing at the court.

"So far the game score is two games to three, Hyotei lead. After watching, I thought you'd want to see them play…they're amazing." All eyes turned to the court, watching the doubles match before Momo whistled and muttered

"I see what you mean Ann-chan."

Previously, Momo and Kamio from Fudomine had battled against these two as well but Atobe hadn't actually played, leaving the whole game to Atobe. The Hyotei members had, in the end, forfeited the match. But in this match, even Atobe was playing against the identical doubles pair. Nate slammed her racket into the ball, slicing upwards and sending it up in a lob. Kabaji walked backwards before he blinked when the ball changed course, coming to land in front of the net. Nate breathed out as Aidan called

"Three games all!"

Atobe slowly raised his hand to his face, eyes closing briefly before shooting open and a large evil looking smirk emerged on his face as he said in a low voice

"Your weaknesses are clear. Your dead spots have been found. You're through." Aidan blinked and tilted his head saying

"So what if you can see them? Just serve the damn ball already!" As Atobe served, it was clear that he stayed true to his word. From that point on, neither Nate nor Aidan could gain more than one point a match.

Ten minutes later Atobe said smugly

"Six games to three. Hyotei team wins." Aidan was sprawled on the court, panting heavily. Nate reached up and wiped sweat from her brow, frowning at the opposing team. She sighed and walked toward Aidan, giving him a hand up and assisting him from the court. The two looked over at the other Seigaku regulars and Ann, Aidan waving wearily while Nate just nodded her head before the two left the courts with their bags.

Tezuka watched the two go, uncrossing his arms and resuming his jog. Meanwhile, the regulars and Ann left the street courts as well, talking about the match. When they reached the cross section where they were splitting off to head home, Fuji smiled at them all and asked

"Didn't it seem like they were holding back slightly? Neither Nate or Aidan used any of their special moves. Anyway goodnight everyone." Momo chuckled and said

"He's right. See you tomorrow guys!" He, Taka and Oishi split off while the others headed in different directions.

Aidan breathed heavily, a damp towel over his head as he used his hands to support his body. Nate sat beside him, drinking form her water bottle. Both stayed silent before Aidan said

"We have quite a few flaws don't we, Nate? We got trashed by pompous Ore-sama and brainwashed hulk." Nate just nodded, knowing he couldn't see her movements but he would be able to hear them. She sighed, leaning back on the seat.

"We need more training, to improve our skills and erase our faults. Your stamina is what we need to work on and our reach, our speed, our strength…and our combination. What would your family say if you told them you were going away for a week?"

Aidan chuckled and muttered

"Probably ask where and why but still let me go. Even if they didn't, I'd still go. Training session?" Nate nodded before an evil grin spread across her face. Aidan gave a slight shiver as Nate looked up at the sky.

"Natalia Echizen Style."

* * *

><p><strong>Koren: *sigh* I lived! For now. They got hungry...Alaric's breathing, I think. Alaric: *groans in background*... <strong>

**Koren: Alrighty..he's alive. Now it's intro time! For our next RP we have Mei Ora and...*thinks* what's your name again? *violet-black haired kid storms in, tackles Koren...dust cloud...cloud clears. Boy walks out dusting hands* Seth: And I am Seth Kinshiko. Mei and I are from the next story that's going to be posted up...Harry Potter RP! **

***Mei walks in, prods the groaning Koren* Mei: You know, you're scarier than Harry. Seth: Am not. I'm just able to do the unexpected! Mei: No, you're scary. Harry survived death...you seem to cause it...without magic. Seth: I don't use it because I prefer my fists. It's more reliable. Mei: Right...the real reason will appear in the story! But you see, our writers are kinda stuck on the RP so all reviews are helpful please. Is it good, bad, terrible, has potential...tell us please! Thanks. Seth: Look out for us in the next story! Oh, and Koren and Alairc will post more chapters of POt once they're able to move again. **

**C****ya!**

**Mei and Seth *moves Alaric and Koren's arms in a limp wave before laughing* **


	6. UP and UP, Training Session here we come

**Mei enters: anyway we decided not to post too much at the one time and keep going with our largest Fanfic rp which just so happens to be this one...also if anyone has seen Seth let me know, I need to get some revenge**

**Some of the things comming up in the next few chapters may not seem possible but remember this is Prince Of Tennis!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>UP and UP, Training Session here we come<strong>_

And with that she left, a mental reminder to be at her house at 9am and on time or else for Aidan. As soon as she got home she stalked into her room and began packing while the house members at home at that current time watched her and followed her to her room.

"Oyaji! I'm taking my doubles partner with me to the training camp I'll be back at the end of the week!" As Nanjiroh was about to make a perverted comment about his little girl growing up he found a rather heavy bag slam into his face, which was all packed ready for the week of hell.

The next morning Aidan knocked on the door only to be turned around and pushed back to the gate. He soon found himself on a tour bus with little idea of how he got there. While on the bus he pulled out a Rubik's Snake from within his bag, not noticing the blazing blue eyes watching him from the seat beside him nor did he see the cat cage beside her. Rapidly, he twisted the pieces of the snake until he had created a cat face before he straightened it back out. He blinked in surprise when he found his hands empty of the toy and looked over at his friend.

She was playing with it and somehow managed to turn it into a dog. He tried to grab it from her hands but found it just out of his reach as she moved it away, turning it into a fish in the process. Several more times did he try to grab it from her, only to have it moved out of his reach. He grumbled and undid his seatbelt before launching himself at Nat in an attempt to regain his toy. She moved out of the way and accidentally slammed into her cat carrier. As this happened, the latch for the cage flipped open and Paluma, her cat, bolted as she turned around calling

"Paluma! Kitty! Come back please."

Soon the chase was on. Natalia chased after her cat, the Rubik's snake still in her hand; and Aidan chased after her to get his toy back. They were kicked off of the bus two stops later. She looked around and laughed.

"Well what do you know; we're at the stop I was after!" Aidan looked around in wonder. The only things he could see were a mountain, a field and the road seeming to stretch endlessly in both directions. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we heading anyway? You still haven't told me." She smirked before she simply replied,

"Training Camp; my families training camp." He looked at her in annoyance as he repeated himself,

"Where?" She pointed up toward the mountain, his eyes following her finger.

He blinked as his eyes scanned the mountain before asking

"Where the smoke trail is?" She shook her head and then smirked evilly.

"Try above that." He looked upwards before blinking as his sight went black.

"I can't see it…" Nat chuckled and replied

"Neither can I currently; the clouds are too low." He paled ever so slightly before asking slowly

"So how are we getting there?" She looked thoughtful before muttering

"Well, we walk the first twenty miles and then the other two hundred we take the ski lift. And then walk about ten feet and we're there…" Her voice went dead quiet as she muttered to herself

"Unless it's snowing halfway up…" He blinked at her as she grinned and said happily

"Well, let's get started and we either A) Get there by night; B) the next morning or possibly C) Next week." Aidan sighed loudly before following after Nat up the well hidden trail.

Nat looked back at him when she heard a soft clicking noise coming from behind her. Aidan was twisting the Rubik's snake pieces around until he had created a ball. He grinned and glanced at her before smirking. She looked back to the front and had to wonder when he had taken it back from her…she certainly didn't remember giving it to him.

He began to throw the Rubik's snake up in the air while watching her bounce a tennis ball on her hand. She accidentally bounced it on an angle and it went flying towards Aidan who automatically reached his hand up to catch it. He caught it just as he caught the toy as well. He cried out as he fell backwards, the force and weight of the ball putting him off balance. Nat chuckled at Aidan's confused expression as he looked at the ball before she kept walking.

"Come on we're halfway there."

Aidan sighed at that comment as he stood and started following her again, weighing the ball in his hand. As they walked on in silence Aidan asked

"Exactly how much down this weigh Nat?" She glanced over her shoulder at him before saying

"It's got two two pound leads in it." Aidan blinked as she kept walking, leaving him behind briefly until he raced to catch up to her. He suddenly smothered a laugh as an image of a lead ball wearing a pink tutu appeared in his head. Nat got the image as well and sighed. Aidan smiled as he started juggling the two balls, spinning them higher and gaining in speed. Nat watched before grinning as she chucked him another one. Aidan caught it and, after a brief stumble, managed to include it in his circle of balls. As soon as he adjusted to that weight Nat tossed him another heavier one.

"That one's four pounds." He stumbled for about two metres before readjusting his balance, arms lowered slightly and shoulders back as he continued to juggle saying

"Ha I can still juggle! Go me! But damn it's straining my arms." Nat just laughed louder and threw two more at him saying

"Those two are ten pounds each. Still going." Aidan almost dropped the entire lot on his head as he caught the ball she threw at him. he quickly leaned back, bending his knees to stabilize himself on the uneven ground before saying

"Got it!"

By now, Nat was walking backwards, continuously chucking various weighted balls at Aidan, changing the amount of weight he was throwing around every time he adjusted to it. Aidan's breathing was deepening and becoming slightly laboured as he continued to juggle, expression happy but serious. He thought she was just playing around with him but Nat had another motive. By adding weight and making him continue juggling, she was helping him gain arm strength, working on his balance and his concentration, and also stating to work on his stamina. She looked over her shoulder and spotted the lift through the trees. She smiled and pulled out one last ball from her backpack saying

"Here." Aidan caught it and then dropped the other balls to use his other hand to stop the ball slamming into his head. The balls rolled slightly before catching in various holes in the ground while Aidan stood there holding the final ball and asking

"How much is this one? Shit its heavy!" Nat turned around and smirked saying

"That one is twenty pounds. Come on, there's the lift."

Aidan nodded, quickly gathering up the weighted balls plus his toy and put them into his backpack before racing up the hill after Nat. She took the bag from him once he caught up and pointed to a point about ten metres from their position. Aidan looked up and caught a brief viewing of it before his sight vanished altogether again. He pouted and muttered

"My sight really hates me today doesn't it? Hey Nat, is the lift safe?" She turned to him, noting the fact his eyes had gone almost completely white, before saying

"It's made of the strongest steel cable and also made to endure any weather condition. It's perfectly fine. You're sight is gone isn't it?" He nodded, walking toward her, his hearing intensifying so he could hear her light breathing and slight movements.

She reached out as he got near and grabbed his hand, pulling him up onto the sky lift before pressing the button that made it go forward. She leaned back to relax while Aidan pulled out two of the weighted balls, his eyes focused somewhere off in the distance as he started to juggle them, slowly at first before gaining in speed. He grinned at Nat saying

"Hey! I can juggle without sight! That's so cool!" Nat smirked before taking the ten pound ball out and saying

"Let's see if you can catch as well." He blinked in her direction as she threw the ball. Seemingly on instinct and reflex only, he reached out to catch it, leaning forward. He managed to catch it but the weight behind the ball tipped him off balance and sent him over the edge of the seat. Nat stared at the spot Aidan was before her gaze went to the leg curled around the seat pole, the only thing keeping Aidan from falling to the ground below.

His leg flexed for a few seconds before he muttered

"Nat…I can't get up with the weight in my arms…help please…" Nat sighed and shuffled over, reaching down to grab the arm he was extending to her. With one hard pull, she yanked him upwards into the lift. Aidan then howled as his head connected with the beam above them before falling back into the seat, dropping the weights into the bag and rubbing his head murmuring

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." She apologised to him and he just smiled at her, his happiness always there no matter how much he was beaten or worn out. She sighed and couldn't help but smile back before saying

"Alright, we're going to jump off in a few seconds. You right with that?" He nodded, shifting his backpacks into a better spot. He had his light travel backpack, the one with the weighted balls and then he had his own one with clothes in it. Nat on the other hand had two with clothes, her light backpack, her one with extra weights, plus the weights in her multi-pocket cargo pants. But, unlike Aidan, she was used to the weight. She watched as the pad drew near, waiting for the right moment.

"Alright Aidan, now."

Both of them jumped from the lift seat, Aidan and Nat moving to the side to allow the seat through so it could head back down the mountain until it was needed. Nat shifted her bags and walked over to Aidan saying

"Are you able to follow me up to the house? It's not too much further." Aidan nodded slowly, listening to her footsteps before following the sounds, stopping when they stopped. He kept his gaze forward as he heard a key in a door before Nat said

"Up seven steps and then you'll be inside the house. Welcome to the Echizen training home." Aidan smiled and walked up the steps into the house, hearing her follow him. He blinked rapidly, his sight returning slowly. He could see enough to follow Nat up a spiral staircase to the second floor.

Nat smiled, wishing he could see the camp house. She led him to the far room on the right side of the stairs and opened the door saying

"Here you go; this'll be your room." He nodded and went in, thanking her as he went. She left him to settle in before heading to her own room two doors down. After unpacking her own stuff, she headed back and said

"Can you see yet?" Aidan was at the window, staring out with a large smile on his face. He turned and said

"Certainly can. And the view is breath-taking!" She laughed and motioned for him to follow so she could give him a quick tour. The more he saw, the more his eyes grew at the sheer size of the place. When they finished they were outside after visiting the courts, the pool, the outdoor gym and the running track. Nat smiled and asked

"What do you think of our home Aidan?"

Aidan's eyes travelled upwards, going over the two storey house again, taking in the cloud grey walls and dark blue roof. Then he turned to her and cried loudly

"YOU CALL THIS A HOUSE? IT'S A FREAKING MANSION!" Nat winced slightly at his volume, surprised by just how loud he could actually be. His eyes were bright and his smile wide as he added in a normal toned voice

"This is so awesome! Thanks for inviting me here Nat!" And then he suddenly hugged her tightly. She froze up in surprise, eyes widening slightly. Aidan pulled back and said

"I'm going to explore a bit more! I'll be back shortly!" With that he ran off, leaving Nat standing stiff in front of the house. A minute later she shook her head and headed inside to start getting dinner ready, fighting the blush that threatened to surface.

Aidan leaped from rock to rock, climbing higher up the mountain, stopping often to admire the view. He stopped when he couldn't get any higher due to the snow that covered the mountain top only and sat down on the rocks there, watching the sun setting in the distance. He smiled softly before standing and peering down toward the house he could just see. With a grin he yelled

"NAT! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He got no reply other than the ground to rumble under his feet and bits of snow to roll down the mountain. He swallowed and glanced behind him before crying out and racing down the mountain as a snow wall followed him. As he ran he berated himself for been so stupid.

"Way to go Aidan. Figure's I'd yell when I'm on a snow covered mountain! I should have known that strong vibrations would cause a freaking avalanche!"

He glanced back before speeding up yelling out

"WAHH! HELP ME!" He knew the house would be fine due to the avalanche walls around the back of it designed to take any force and split it so the snow would go around the house. He quickly adjusted his angle and raced toward the house and managed to reach the safety zone just as the avalanche would have caught him.

Aidan laid on the ground, panting heavily for a few minutes before he got up and prodded the snow, a smile returning to his face as he dove into it, rolling the snow up to make a snow man. Chuckling, he played there for a bit before the cold started to get to him. As shivers racked his body, he shuffled back into the house and headed into the kitchen where Nat was cooking.

Nat looked up to the door opening and the simply sighed at the sight she was greeted with. Aidan stood in his beige shorts and red tank top, arms wrapped around his body as he shivered. Snow was strewn all through his blonde hair and over his shoulders; he even had a bit on his nose. He gave her a shivery smile as she rubbed her forehead. Placing the prepared meal in the oven and setting the timer, she ditched the apron and oven mitts. Then she gave a small smile and walked over to Aidan. She brushed the snow from his hair and patted his head saying simply

"You fool." He grinned at her before allowing himself to be directed to the second floor bathroom. She ran a hot bath before turning to him and saying

"In." He just nodded, pulling his top off. Nat blinked before leaving the bathroom quickly, closing the door and muttering

"He just doesn't think sometimes does he?" She rubbed her temples again and headed back downstairs, turning on her music player and inserting her Lindsey Stirling Violin CD. She smiled happily, dancing as she bustled about the kitchen to finish dinner preparations.

Aidan meanwhile slid under the hot water happily, allowing himself to be fully submerged for as long as he could before re-emerging and taking in a lungful of air. Wiping water from his eyes, he relaxed against the tub, his mouth under the water, and then he smiled. Aidan laughed, spluttering when he drew in water. Nat acted so cold and indifferent most the time but he was seeing her true nature…kind and thoughtful. He let the water out and got out, drying himself with the towel provided before wrapping it around his waist and heading toward his room to dress into pyjamas.

Nat stormed up the stairs, determined to retrieve Aidan and drag him back downstairs…dinner was going cold! As she took the last step she slammed into something and fell forward, her head hitting and then rebounding off a solid item. Cursing under her breath, she opened her eyes to a groan. Her blue eyes went wide when she met a pair of matching blue eyes. Aidan blinked up at her, a large red mark on his head. Nat just blinked at him before she realised she was straddling his waist and Aidan was naked excluding he towel loosely secured around his waist. Aidan slowly chuckled at their situation before reaching up and tapping her forehead.

"We got matching marks too now. Did you need me for something Natalia?"

Nat could feel her cheeks heating up as Aidan shifted himself into a slightly propped position, incidentally bringing him closer to Nat as she said slowly

"Dinner's getting cold. You need to hurry up." Aidan nodded with a smile before he said

"I will hurry then but first, I'll need my legs to get up…" She blinked again and then jumped up off him, allowing Aidan to stand. As he stood, the towel around his waist started to slip after coming loose during the fall. Aidan glanced down and Nat's eyes followed. She almost squeaked in surprise, thankful when Aidan's quick reflexes caught the towel before anything could actually be shown that wasn't meant to be seen. He blushed lightly and muttered

"Sorry about that, I'll be down shortly." With that he raced off to his room, closing the door behind him.

It was as the door closed that Nat realised, for the first time, Aidan had called her by her full name.

She shook her head, slapped her cheeks, and then headed back downstairs to wait for Aidan, cranking her music up. Soon enough she was swaying around the room to the music and quickly stopped when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She sat down at the table, uncovering the meals as Aidan entered the kitchen. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened briefly before he licked his lips at the sight of the meal spread out before him.

Roasted vegetables covered in garlic sauce, glazed leg ham, fresh green garden salad and a Caesar salad, warm potato bake and a dish of Chinese mince topped with crispy cooked noodles. He sat down and clasped his hands together saying

"Thanks for the meal!" Nat smiled as he helped himself to a large helping, politely waited for her to serve her own food, and then dug in happily. When they finished, Aidan was up and gathering the dishes before she could even stand up. He smiled and said

"I'll do the washing up as a thank you for the delicious meal. Go have a bath Nat." And then he vanished into the kitchen with his precariously balanced dishes. She sighed and decided to do just that so. Leaving Aidan to tidy up, she went upstairs and allowed herself to sink into a hot bubble bath.

Aidan finished off the dishes and hung the towel up, giving the benches a quick wipe down before wandering into the living room. While he waited for Nat, he decided to browse the large bookshelf in the room, eyes scanning the hundred or so books filling the floor to roof bookcase. Soon enough he was grumbling, gaze flicking between ten books, unable to decide which one to read.

"Fine, first book I pick up I'll read!" He closed his eyes and waved his hand around before tapping a book. Pulling it out he opened his eyes and read the title out loud.

"Su…do…ku? Alrighty then." He settled comfortably on the large sofa and flipped open the book. He blinked as flipped the pages and muttered

"There's no words…oh it's a puzzle solving book! Let's see…bah blah blah…seems simple enough." Aidan grabbed a pencil from the desk in the corner and sat back down, engrossing himself in the puzzle.

Nat smiled happily as she slipped into a comfortable loose shirt and a pair of soft silk shorts. She felt much better after her soak in the tub. Walking back downstairs she went looking for Aidan. She passed the living room and caught sight of a pair of feet swinging idly over the edge of the sofa. She smirked and snuck up behind the sofa, peering down at him. Aidan didn't even notice as he chewed the pencil in frustration. She blinked and looked at the book, noting he was trying to complete a puzzle labelled Extreme Difficulty. Figures he'd skip the easy ones and head straight to the ones with no numbers start with. She watched a bit longer as he scrawled numbers along the sides, crossing out various numbers and then rewriting them again.

Aidan nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand crept past his face and pointed at the top right box before a voice said

"A five goes there." He looked up and Nat gave him an upside down smile. Then she tapped another spot and said

"Three here and a one there." He nodded, writing them in before saying

"Thanks. I can do the rest." Nat smirked wider, feeling strangely like doing her best to bug him. She reached down multiple more times until Aidan looked at her in annoyance and said

"I can do it thank you!" She remained quiet as he turned back to the book before growling as her hand snuck past his face again. Damn he felt like biting it. He spun around to face her, clutching the book to his chest saying

"Let me do it Nat!" She remained where she was and then said simply

"Hand." He blinked in confusion and felt a movement against his chest. Glancing down he realised he had captured her hand along with the book. As soon as he released her hand, she yanked the book from his grasp and proceeded to head to the stairs.

She ducked the pencil that was thrown at her and continued to make her way up the stairs. Aidan growled again before racing after her yelling

"Come on Nat! Let me finish it before you take it! NAT!" He tackled her on the staircase, He pinned her by straddling her waist, reaching for the book she kept form his reach. She grabbed his wrist with one hand, tossing the book away to free her other hand. They wrestled there for a bit until Aidan leaped over her, aiming for the book. She grabbed his ankle, yanking him back just before he managed to grab the book. He slid back down the stairs, grabbing Nat's waist as she raced past him. He quickly flipped them around again so she was beneath him, both glaring deadly at each other.

Nat watched as a sly grin spread over Aidan's face before he bent down and firmly kissed her on the lips. Her grip went slack in surprise and Aidan jumped over her, snatched the book up and raced to the top of the staircase cheering in delight.

"I got it! I got it!" He looked back down at Nat who had stood up and was matching toward him, eyes snapping fire now. He swallowed nervously, backing up as she reached to the top of the stairs before yelling

"AIDAN! I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Aidan cried out, turning to run only to have his legs tackled. Losing use of his legs unbalanced him enough to send him over the railing. Aidan cried out before flipping, landing in a crouch and then flopping backwards to lay on the floor, blinking up at the now smugly grinning Nat. she waved the book and said

"Thanks for the book. Sleep well Aidan." With that she vanished into her room, cackling evilly.

Aidan sat up, rubbing his head and then bursting out laughing. His laughter slowly went quiet as his cheeks heated up before he smacked himself repeatedly in the head.

"Why the hell did I kiss her? I'm such a moron! No wonder she got cranky at me! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Continuing to mentally berate himself, Aidan wandered around the house turning the lights off and aiming sure the doors were locked before heading upstairs. He brushed his teeth and then headed to his room, flopping out on his bed and closing his eyes, slowly drifting asleep.

Nat slid under the covers, fingers to her lips. She didn't know why he had kissed her but it had certainly thrown her off guard for a few seconds. Maybe because he had taken the kiss without permission or the fact she believed he just had just used it to distract her that had made her suddenly mad with rage. She sighed softly, bringing the doover up to her chin. The last thought she had before she succumbed to sleep was

"Hmm I'll get him back properly when we start training tomorrow…this'll be fun…"

* * *

><p><strong>Still Mei, Seth is tied up in the background with a handkerchief wrapped around his mouth: If you want more of the others, just let us know. I got my revenge and I am now going to set him free...<strong>

**See ya!**


	7. Torture and Seduction

**Hey guys, Seth here. Koren and Alaric are still out...but they should be up and about by the next chapter...technically anyway. Mei's sick so I'm taking over for a bit! Go me! Passing that, this chapter is filled with randomness (of course). Aidan gets put through the ropes as he's trained by Nat...and then he gets a little surprise from our female player who just loves watching him squirm. HAHA *stomach growls* geez, reading about the breakfast Aidan's cooking up is making me hungry. Well, I'll let you read while I go hunt out some food! Enjoy *attacks fridge* **

* * *

><p><strong>Torture and Seduction<strong>

Natalia woke earlier than normal to the aroma of breakfast cooking. Her eyes snapped open as she dressed rapidly, falling over a bit in the process. Aidan looked up from the pan of frying egg, his right hand flipping it while his left stirred the sizzling mushrooms in the other smaller pan. He smiled at the thumps and swearing coming from the floor above him; it was nice to hear her up and about so early. She soon came downstairs, her hair a mess and a string of drool spearing from the corner of her mouth.

Aidan gave her a slow smile, pulling a cloth from the back pocket of his shorts and waving it at her. When she stayed in a daze like state he sighed and moved closer, intending to wipe the drool form her mouth. Natalia suddenly snapped out of her dazed state and moved back, away from his hand. He smiled and handed it to her saying

"You might want to wipe the drool form your mouth." He chuckled as she did that, lightly blushing. Then he pointed to the dining room and said

"Most of breakfast is out there already. Fruit platter, scrambled eggs, French toast, fresh orange juice, crepes and pancakes plus any toppings you may like on them…uh bacon is almost done, tomato needs to go out, and the omuraiso is almost done. I think I made enough for us both." Natalia simply turned and walked into the dining room, body still slumped and Aidan just laughed as he went back to finishing the meal…it was obvious she wasn't a responsive person until after breakfast.

He tossed the omelette once more before sliding it onto a plate. Next he grabbed the fried rice he'd previously done, mixed in the cooked mushrooms and sliced bacon, tossed in a bit of chicken and spices, and then placed in down the centre of the omelette. Satisfied he rolled it up and squiggled the top with tomato sauce. Nodding happily, he placed the multiple plates on his arms and carried them out to the dining room, setting them down in their spots before pouring a cup of coffee for Nat and sitting down. He smiled and said

"Enjoy!" Nat didn't say anything; she simply dug in with vigour. He watched her as he ate, always happy to see someone enjoy his food.

Once they were done, Aidan took the dishes to the kitchen and proceeded to clean up the mess he had made, leaving Nat to enjoy her coffee with the CD player on. Just as he finished putting away the last plate she came in, full of energy, and said

"Let's begin the training! You ready Aidan?" Aidan blinked at the sudden change before his grin returned and he nodded happily, racing outside after her after quickly grabbing his black tennis cap. He wasn't completely sure about what she had planned but it would be worthwhile nonetheless.

They started with simple stretching/warm-up exercises before Nat lead Aidan into the forest for a jog. As they ran, Nat explained a bit about what they were going to do.

"We're heading down to the waterfall. There we're going to practice on our arm strength. Got it?" Aidan just nodded as Nat added

"While we're here I'm in charge. What I say goes, no questions asked. I won't accept whining or complaining, I'll just kick you until you complete the task you were given. No sympathy will be shown here." She glanced at Aidan who sweat-dropped slightly at the mood change again and simply nodded back, swallowing nervously as Nat suddenly had an evil grin plastered to her face.

"But first, we're taking the long route to the waterfall…pick up the pace and follow me!" She spun and headed uphill all of a sudden, her pace speeding up. Aidan blinked and cried out

"Wait up!" He picked up his pace and raced after her. Every now and then, she would change directions; up, left, down, up, right, left, right, up, down, up, up and up. Soon enough Aidan was relying on her sense of direction because he was hopelessly lost. Nat then turned and raced straight up, following a thin dirt track beaten into the forest.

Aidan panted heavily as he followed her, his pace slowly down while Nat's stayed consistent. Nat glanced back at Aidan who was falling behind now. She smiled and whispered to herself

"Come on Aidan, not much further. Don't tell me you're quitting already…" Nat paused and added as an afterthought as she saw Aidan's shoulders stiffen,

"How useless…"

Aidan's head flew up; eyes narrowing and determination filling his bright blue eyes. Nat blinked as he suddenly sped up, racing up until he was right behind her.

"I'll never quit! And I'm not useless! You'll see!" Nat chuckled and kept running, still wondering how he had heard her from over twenty metres away. She knew his hearing was good but before now he would never have heard her. She turned a sharp left and leaped over a bush before stopping on the rocky cliff face, the raging rapids spraying water into her face. Aidan landed beside her and then sat down, head bowed as he breathed heavily. Nat let out one long breath and smiled, breathing regular still as she said

"Right, that's stage one done. Shall we begin the next stage?" Aidan nodded before standing and placing his legs slightly further apart to keep his balance. Nat pointed upstream where the water was calmer.

"We're going swimming. Come on."

They walked upstream about a hundred metres and Nat said

"Get in!" Aidan removed his shirt, shoes, socks and cap before walking through the water until he stood waist deep, feet digging into the rocks so he wouldn't be pushed by the current. He looked at her and she smirked.

"Swim." Aidan looked dead confused as he started swimming against the current, going strong for a good ten minutes before he started to float downstream despite still swimming. Nat followed him along the bank and, after he floated about fifty metres, said simply

"I'd keep swimming if I was you…if you stop, you'll end up over the waterfall." Aidan stopped swimming to look over his shoulder before he cried out, swimming faster but not going anywhere. He got dragged further and further back, Nat smirking the entire time. She even laughed as Aidan drew closer.

Aidan's eyes went wide as he felt the riverbed disappear, replaced by water and air. He screamed as he fell backwards off the cliff face, diving headfirst toward the water below him. Acting on instinct, he titled his body horizontally in order to slow his fall. Sadly, that only worked for sky diving…but it wasn't the smartest thing to do when you're about to land on water. Nat watched, hearing the resounding slap as water met the flesh on Aidan's back. Aidan's howl drifted up to her followed by a long string of very foul language before she watched as he simply floated there. She sighed, stripping to her swimmer top and board shorts. She then cheered as she jumped, diving straight down and entering the water like a professional.

She broke the surface as Aidan floated past, smiling at her saying

"Aidan's score: 2; Natalia's score: 10. We have a winner!" Nat chuckled, looking around the area briefly before looking back toward the spot where Aidan had been. She blinked in confusion and then yelped when something grabbed her ankles and pulled her under. She opened her eyes underwater and noticed the grinning Aidan waving at her as he swum back to the surface. Nat grinned as well, swimming up and taking a deep breath before swimming ashore followed by Aidan. He flopped there, back bright red from the earlier impact. Nat stood and said with an evil tone in her voice

"Since you have so much energy left, let's work on your strength some more." He looked at her blankly and then followed her hand as she pointed toward the waterfall.

"Let's go rock climbing."

Aidan's feet dragged in the dirt as Nat basically carried him back to the house. Nat smiled, one hand holding onto his arm while the other gripped his waist. He'd climbed the cliff, reached the top, and then fallen unconscious. She kicked open the front door and laid Aidan on the couch on his side. As she straightened, his hand caught in her shirt, keeping her in place.

She grumbled, trying to detangle his hand but the more she tried, the stronger his hand gripped. Suddenly he rolled onto his back, pulling her down as he did. Nat cried out, falling on top of Aidan and then her eyes flew open as their lips met. She stayed there, frozen in surprise before slowly pulling back, looking down at Aidan. As she watched, he slowly smiled in his unconscious state, his hand falling to his side before he muttered

"…Natalia…" Nat got off Aidan and went upstairs to take a cool shower before preparing lunch, her cheeks pinkening lightly.

Aidan's nose twitched, eyes opening as the smell of food reached his senses. The wonderful smell was suddenly replaced by the pounding headache. He sat up, stretching out the kinks in his back before making his way to the kitchen where Nat was preparing chicken, mushroom and garlic risotto. He sat at the bench as Nat turned to him asking

"Feeling better now?" He nodded and then blinked as she snapped out

"Good. Now go get a shower and then we'll eat. Then we'll start training again." Aidan nodded slowly, moving out of the kitchen at a sluggish pace until Nat threw a saucepan at him.

Nat sighed, serving up the food and placing it in the oven to keep it warm until Aidan returned; which was only about five minutes later. Aidan raced into the dining room, towel draped over his shoulders to keep his still dripping hair from wetting his blue shirt. He sat down as Nat brought out their lunch, sitting opposite him. He thanked her and dug in happily. Nat smirked as she took a bite of her own meal and thought _good thing he's so energetic…he's gonna need all the energy he can get for the next part of today's training. _Aidan looked up at her, swallowing as he asked slowly

"So, what are we doing next Nat?" Nat didn't reply, simply kept eating.

He had no clue what she was going to put him though.

Aidan stumbled upstairs and then simply collapsed on his bed, his legs shaking as his muscles screamed in pain. The session had been torturous and he could have sworn he had black bruises lining his body.

_-Flashback- _

_Nat attached some light weights to Aidan's ankles and then stood, handing him a tennis ball._

"_Now, don't let go of this ball. You let go, you fail; and if you fail, I'll make you run to the stream at the base of the mountain to collect water. Understood?" Aidan just nodded, taking the ball and holding it tightly in his hand. She pointed to the right and then explained further as the cries of crows suddenly encircled them._

"_I want you to go that way and keep going until you reach the mansion again. Remember, don't drop the ball." He looked up at the crows and then nodded, walking off before ducking as a crow dived toward him. Nat chuckled before saying_

"_Oh and watch out for the crows. They're after the ball." Aidan blinked and then raced of, at least a dozen crows. _

_Aidan screamed, ducking as three more crows dived at his head._

"_Stupid crows! Get lost would you? I'm trying to train here! Shoo!" They just kept after him. Aidan raced over the mountain, taking various turns in an attempt to lose the birds following him. He chucked a right and then sped up, running straight ahead and doing his best to ignore the burning in his legs and lungs. _

"_Damn it, it's like they're locked onto me…hold on…they only came after me after I got the ball…" He looked at the ball and then threw it into the air, watching as the crows chased after it. He leaped up, caught the ball and then ran off again yelling_

"_They want the ball! Why'd you give me a ball that attracts crows, Natalia?" _

_Aidan stumbled, sliding down the hill and then quickly getting back up, running again, the crows still on his tail. Finally, after four hours of running, the house came into view. He cheered, picking up the pace and racing inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He slid down the door and then picked himself back up, stumbling up the steps. _

_-End Flashback-_

And that was how he ended up back in bed, legs aching and the ball still gripped tightly in his hand. Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, unaware of Nat's eyes watching him.

Nat smiled, he had made it. His body was bruised and he had a few cuts and grazes on his arms and legs, but he had completed it without collapsing until he had got back inside. She closed the door and went downstairs, putting his dinner into the fridge. She cleaned up, showered, changed and then headed to bed after locking up, very pleased at how training had gone for day one.

Aidan groaned in agony as he sat up. He'd prefer to stay in bed but he knew Natalia wouldn't get up until the smell of food aroused her from her sleep. He stumbled out of bed to the shower, hissing as the hot water hit his cuts. Soon enough he was out and drying. He sighed, wrapping the towel around his waist before turning to the sound of footsteps. That turn found him lip locked with Nat who had her hand stretched out since she'd wanted to ruffle his hair. They quickly separated, Aidan retreating to his rooms with heated cheeks while Natalia headed to the lounge to read while Aidan cooked.

Straight after a large English style breakfast they headed down to Court D, a specially designed course. It was made on a slope, the ground uneven and littered with rocks. Aidan took his place on the lower half and was soon annoyed at how his balls didn't bounce the way he wanted. But it didn't take him long to adjust his style to match the courts angle and surface. They played several games and Natalia showed him no mercy which was why, by the end of the ninth game, she found herself carrying an exhausted Aidan back to camp.

As she was making lunch, she sighed; she knew she was pushing him too much and decided to let her mother hen side run rampart for a bit. Aidan groaned, eyes opening as he woke, hearing humming coming from the kitchen. He struggled to sit upright as the humming stopped. Natalia walked into the room and looked at him her head tilted,

"Are you alright or should I carry you to bed?" Aidan blinked in shock but went with the flow and replied in a childish voice,

"No thank you Mommy." Natalia smiled as she walked up to him, kissing him on the head and then went back into the kitchen, returning with a plate of food. She gave him the food before walking off. He blinked in surprise before eating.

As he ate he found his eyes drawn to the window, something outside gaining his attention. His sight was moderate for once and it was because of that his motion sensing kicked into gear. He dragged himself off the couch to the window seat before watching as Natalia training the life out of herself.

He watched in curiosity and was entertained by this side of his friend; although she probably should have knocked herself out by now. He watched her some more before frowning as she left his line of sight. He put his hand down and found a remote beside him. He blinked ad pointed it at the window before pressing 'play'. Nothing happened. Natalia didn't come back into his field of vision. He grumbled, pressing more buttons and muttering in annoyance

"Doesn't work *click*. Why doesn't it work? *click*. This is no fun!" He threw the remote onto the couch before jumping as the TV came on. He grinned before getting up and walking over to the TV. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels, deciding to enjoy the TV while he could still see.

"Boring…boring…dull…don't want to know…downright lame…AHH! MY EYES! WHY IS THERE A PORN CHANNEL?"

Natalia, who had walked in at that moment, smirked and asked

"You're a prude?" Aidan jumped up at the sound of her voice, turning around to face give her a confused look before freezing as her eyes travelled over his standing body.

"And you recover faster than I thought hmmm…" Aidan waited, knowing she would likely be mad at him for lying about his inability to stand before. Then he sighed in relief as she said

"I'm not going to do anything more today." He gave her a relived smile before she added

"But, I'm going to make the rest of this week hell for you simply because you lied to me." And with that she walked away as she began to prepare an early dinner while Aidan sat down on the carpet and whacked his head against the floor muttering

"I'm so dead…and stupid…" Then he sat up, rubbing his head before murmuring

"What's a prude?"

He shook his head and wandered upstairs to shower before dinner, determined to locate a dictionary to figure out what she had called him. He had no clue what Nat was plotting in her head as she cooked up devilled sausages with stewed apples and a green salad on the side.

She was going to make tomorrow a very interesting day for Aidan…

Aidan yawned, stretching as he sat up. He mentally cheered when he opened his eyes, his sight exceptionally clear for the first time in four months. He glanced at the clock, noting it was barely past six. He yawned again before mumbling

"Stupid early mornings. Why can't I sleep in?" He scratched his head as he swung his legs out from under the sheets only to have them tangle up and send him crashing face first to the floor. Aidan growled, getting up and cursing the sheets as he untangled himself. He heard the door open and said

"Morning Nat, you're up early." Nat chuckled from behind him, obviously amused by his predicament.

"Need some help Aidan?" He shook his head, turning to smile at her before his smile fell and his eyes flew wide, almost wishing his sight was black. Nat was leaning toward him, a smile on her face, but that wasn't what had him shocked.

Nat was dressed in a very thin, very short and very see-through steam white silk nightie. His face went from tan to white to red within seconds. He quickly turned around, facing the bed as he said

"Nah I'll be fine thanks Nat." He didn't see Nat's smirk as she stood and said

"Alright then, I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast. Are you cooking?" He nodded rapidly, waiting until he heard her leave and the door shut behind her. Then he sighed and flopped back on the floor.

Meanwhile Nat was sitting on the kitchen bench stool, laughing softly to herself. She had been right; Aidan was a prude…an extremely modest person. His reaction had said all she needed to know to make this day interesting and amusing. She heard Aidan coming downstairs and smiled, crossing her legs and settling into a comfortable pose that made her nightie slip off her shoulders, revealing more of her body. She didn't care what he saw, this was all in the name of entertainment.

Aidan entered the kitchen, pausing briefly as he took her in before he swallowed, cheeks flaming. He coughed and walked behind the bench asking

"What would you like for breakfast?" Nat looked thoughtful before saying

"Crepes would be nice…with chocolate sauce and vanilla ice-cream; bananas and cream on another would be lovely." Aidan nodded, racing about the kitchen as he gathered the needed items and started cooking. Soon enough he had two plates of crepes prepared; one with ice-cream and chocolate sauce, the other with banana's and cream. He set them down and then placed a plate with a knife and fork in front of her saying

"Enjoy." She smiled and dug in as Aidan prepared the coffee.

Aidan glanced behind him as he grinded up the beans, watching as Nat ate. She was eating each mouthful slowly, savouring each taste before swallowing. Each time she moved, her night gown would slip more and show more skin…and breast. She also had an evil smirk hiding under that seductive smile. Aidan turned back, pouring the hot water into the cups along with sugar and ground beans. Nat was up to something. His cheeks heated up again as he remembered his eldest sister teaching him to be submissive and seductive; but she also told him how girls acted when they were trying to seduce a man. He still had no clue why she had been teaching him that stuff because that day had been embarrassing as hell. He gave a light shudder before shaking it off and turning around to give Nat her drink.

What he saw then almost made him drop the drinks. Nat was watching him, her nightgown around her waist only. He gaped, quickly placing the cups down and murmuring quietly

"Uh Nat, your nightgown…" She blinked at him and glanced down, as if only realising het gown had fallen down revealing her bare breast.

"Oh I didn't even notice. Would you mind fixing it for me?" Aidan's face was beet red as he nodded, sighing in resignation. He stepped behind her, pulling her gown up over her shoulders once again. Because he was behind her, he didn't see Nat blush lightly at the sensation of his fingers gliding over her arms, feather light. By the time he walked back around the counter, she had her small smile back on, the blush gone.

The two finished breakfast and Aidan cleaned up the dishes as Nat went upstairs to dress for training. He just hoped it was more solid and then he stopped, glancing over his shoulder toward the stair case.

"She's torturing me…getting back at me for lying to her." He turned back to the dishes as Nat came downstairs and said

"Not torturing, seducing. Similar…and yet…not at the same time. Hurry up, we're about to start training and it's going to be a blast." He nodded, finishing up quickly and running upstairs to change into his shorts and shirt. He skidded to a halt, staring once more before palming his face at her clothes. Nat was dressed in a short mini skirt and a tank top. She grinned at him and said

"Come on, we're going to the waterfall today. It's time to work more on your strength. Then we'll head to the courts and play a game of catch." He just nodded, following her and cursing her skirt. Every bump in the path made her skirt flip up, revealing her light blue underwear. And since the path was rocky and uneven, that was often. In the end Aidan closed his eyes, using his ears and memory to follow Nat through the forest to the base of the waterfall.

Nat and Aidan walked behind the waterfall and Nat pointed up saying

"You're going to climb up the cliff." He just nodded, putting his hands on the wall before starting to climb. Barely a metre up and he froze as a weight landed on his shoulders. He glanced up before back down immediately. Nat was doing a handstand on his shoulders, half her body in the water which added weight and pressure. Normally he'd be grumbling about her adding weight to the already draining task of climbing up the cliff. But this time, it was slightly different.

"Natalia, you know this is kinda awkward for me right?"

She blinked down at him, clearly feigning confusion. Aidan grit his teeth before looking up and getting a face full of Natalia's breast. If she'd been wearing a regular top it'd be fine, but the tank top was not helping his situation. No matter how modest a guy was, these actions still had the unwanted effect on his body. Natalia just smiled down and him.

"Climb." He sighed and then, keeping his eyes on the cliff wall, he started to climb, using his sense of touch rather than eyes. Natalia grumbled, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. She could feel his muscles moving under her fingers and was surprised at ow much strength he had gained already. Despite being skinny, he was well muscled. But by having Aidan making sure to keep his eyes off her, it kind of defeated the purpose of her seductive torture. She smiled wider before changing her position. Aidan halted as Nat slid in between his arms, her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. His hands gripped the rock and Natalia just smiled saying

"Keep going." As he kept climbing, her smile fell for a brief moment before rising again as she chuckled.

"Ah I see what you meant by been awkward for you. You have a little problem down low."

Aidan's face went red even as he kept his eyes up and kept climbing. His annoyance, embarrassment and slowly rising anger were building up…and it was all because of her seductive effect on him. His face set in a frown, his concentration locked on climbing the cliff. With that, he tuned out whatever Natalia did or said. Natalia sighed as they breached the cliff edge, mildly annoyed at been ignored but Aidan had made it up the cliff. And he was still standing; shaking, but standing. She slipped off him and smiled, stretching before saying

"Come on then, let's go the courts and then we'll go have lunch." He simply nodded, giving her a small smile before he followed her, both jogging lightly.

Aidan was quiet the whole time, his concentration solid throughout the entire training session. At the courts Nat hit tennis balls at Aidan at various speeds and angles. Aidan's job was to run and catch them with his bare hands. It increased speed, reach and accuracy. After two hours of catching the balls served at him, Aidan collapsed on the court, panting harshly. Nat smiled, putting away the racket and balls before pulling Aidan to his feet. Aidan limped along beside her, head bowed as he continued to breathe deeply. As they neared the house, Aidan asked in a muffled tone

"Natalia, why are you trying to seduce me? Is it just for payback for lying yesterday?" Natalia didn't answer for a bit before she suddenly laughed. Aidan's whole body stiffened at her laughter, his feet suddenly digging into the ground and halting their movement. He stood up, eyes snapping fire as he pushed himself off her and stormed into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>*burps softly* Yummy...ah right...*coughs* yep, Aidan's finally snapped, brief as it lasts he's mildly pissed off! And in the next chapter, he gets revenge that semi-works and semi-fails. Nope, not telling you what it is! *feels tap on shoulder, turns* on hey Mei, feeling any bette- *goes flying as Mei's fist connects with his jaw* OUCH! what the hell was that for? Mei: YOU ATE ALL THE DAMN FOOD WE HAD! Seth: whoops, my bad...I was hungry though! *laughs then runs off with Mei firing spells at him while chasing him around the house* <strong>

**Seth: Please review for us and enjoy the next chapter that'll be posted up by Koren/Alaric in two days! Ja ne! **


	8. Home Time!

**Well, here's the next chapter for our readers! Thankyou to Hopelesslyhope for been our first (and so far only) reviewer. Big thanks to you! Oh, Alaric says "you renewed our hope!" *Alaric waves and laughs in background, Koren coughs* righteo, well, we hope you enjoy our latest chapter and please look to Hopelesslyhope for a great example - REVIEW! **

***Alaric steals computer form Koren and runs off while typing*  
><strong>**No reviews, no more updates! Time to see who our true readers are! **

**Koren: Alaric! Give that back! Alaric; No! I saved it Ha! *runs off cackling evilly***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Home Time!<span>**

Natalia blinked, entering the house and hearing his door slam shut upstairs. She scratched her head in mild confusion before she shrugged to herself, wandering upstairs to change. She grinned as he pulled off her skirt and shirt, leaving herself in just her bra and underwear. With a smirk she pulled on the apron before entering the kitchen to start preparing a simple lunch. She didn't hear Aidan leave his room and come downstairs. She didn't notice when he stopped behind her. She then yelled out when a hand reached around her, sliding up under her bra to grab onto her breasts. The wooden spoon went flying, a second tanned hand grabbing the salad bowl before it fell and placing it back on the counter. Aidan's low chuckle could be heard in her ear as his hand withdrew, brushing lightly across her nipple and sending shivers down her spine.

Aidan turned and left the kitchen, heading to the lounge room with a smile. _Payback complete, bet she wasn't expecting that! _Then he froze as his ears picked up Nat murmuring

"That felt really nice…" He smacked his forehead and called

"I'm going for a run!" Nat turned and watched Aidan race out the front door, heading up the track that lead to the top of the mountain. What was making her mildly confused was, even though he was a prude…his kiss set fire to her nerves, his touch made her shiver in anticipation. She laughed loudly then. He got so awkward seeing a female naked and yet he had raw talent in everything to do with sex. Still chuckling, she finished up lunch and laid out the table before waiting for Aidan's return.

Nat's finger drummed out a beat as her eyes watched the clock hand slowly ticking away. Aidan had been gone for almost three hours already. There was no phone reception out here so he didn't have his mobile to be contacted on. She grumbled, putting lunch in the fridge before dressing in a skort and a short sleeved shirt. Placing her cap on she ran outside, heading toward the mountain top she had seen Aidan heading earlier. But when she reached the top, Aidan wasn't there. She cursed, jogging back down as she yelled

"Aidan!" She slowed when she spotted moss covering the rocks on the side of the path. She frowned and then neared the rocks, peering down the steep rock covered slope, careful not to slip on the rocks which would send her over the edge. Growing up here meant she knew the spots to avoid; Aidan didn't.

She peered down, scanning the area before she locked her gaze on a still form lying at the base of the slope against a tree. She blinked before jumping over the edge, sliding down the slope and then running toward Aidan's prone body. When she reached him, she noted that he had removed his shirt and tied it tightly around his lower leg, blood seeping through the make shift bandage. But what caught her gaze was the simple way he was sitting. Head slightly tilted against the trunk of the willow tree, the low branches allowing shafts of light to play across his relaxed features. It was she realised he was extremely well toned under his loose shirts and that he golden tanned everywhere. Subconsciously, Natalia reached out and traced a finger down Aidan's cheek.

Aidan then groaned, eyes flickering open before he yawned. He spotted her and then smiled saying

"Hey Nat, I knew you'd come for me soon enough." He glanced up the slope before grinning and pointing at something saying

"I spotted a wild berry bush on the rocks there and raced toward it but my feet slipped on the moss and the next thing I knew I was here. I was going to make apple and wild berry crumble for our desert but it may need to wait." Nat blinked before smacking his head saying

"You fool! You could have killed yourself falling down there! Be more careful." Aidan rubbed his head and poked his tongue out at her childishly before he used the tree to push himself into a standing position. He winced and then said

"Come on. Let's grab some of those berries and then head home." Nat stood, pulling his arm around her shoulders and saying

"No, we're heading home and we'll get the berries another day." Before Aidan could complain she added

"Negotiations are over." He grumbled but allowed her to assist him back up the slope and then down the hill toward the mansion.

As soon as they got there, he was taken to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat and said

"I can treat it myself Nat, don't worry." Nat simply slapped his hands away as they reached for the medical kit and replied stubbornly

"No. I'm helping you. So shut up and sit still."

Aidan just blinked but nodded, leaning back and propping his leg up for her to attend to. It took half an hour to clean, treat and dress the long wound in his leg but no matter how much he cried out in pain, his leg remained still. Afterwards the two sat in the lounge room, Aidan forced to stay still so he could recover.

Nat growled, book launching out to strike Aidan's head for the tenth time in half an hour.

"Will you stop fidgeting? You need to be still!" Aidan rubbed his head, muttering under his breath before whining

"But I'm bored! I can still train! Come one Nat!" She raised the book threateningly and he slouched back against the couch. Barely five minutes passed when she heard Aidan call

"Nat…" Her eyes snapped up at him as she ground out

"What?" He smiled at her and asked

"Can I have a small log and a chisel please?" That caught her off guard. Then she simply sighed and nodded, getting up and retrieving the items from the shed outside. Then she handed them to him before sitting back down and getting back to reading her book. But her eyes were drawn to Aidan as she watched him whittle away at the wood, a shape emerging from the log. She went back to her book, just listening to his movements before Aidan said

"Done. Here you go Nat! A present for you!" Nat looked up from her book at the carving Aidan was holding out to her.

Peering back at her with deadly eyes was a cobra, its body coiled tightly as its head reared up, mouth open and sharp fangs poised to strike. Nat took it, fingers tracing the detailed carving. It was still warm from his hands which made it seem even more alive. But, the unusual thing was that, resting between the snakes' coiled body, was a small Himalayan cat, its paw resting on the body of the snake that was protecting it. She thanked him and Aidan smiled widely, clearly glad she liked it. With that he laid back, putting the items on the floor before he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep. Watching him sleep made Nat yawn widely; she leaned back, closing her eyes as she smiled, relaxing like she hadn't done in awhile.

Nat grumbled as the light hit her eyes. She blinked them open, finding the couch beside her empty. Breakfast smells wafted form the kitchen as she stretched. It was then she realised the sun was shining into the lounge room. She blinked, glancing up at the clock before staring. The glowing green numbers on the clock had to be wrong…they showed it was nine, in the morning.

The next four days were something along a routine for the doubles pair. As Aidan got trained into the ground and Natalia trained just as hard if not harder than he did. All the times swimming in the river had washed out every bit of bleach Aidan had in his hair, turning it from bleached blonde to orange with red streaks and finally to his original red colour.

He began to get noticeably stronger and Natalia found herself falling for him. He was caring, humorous, found fun in everything, didn't judge her for her looks, and accepted her true nature; plus he was quite attractive. One of the downsides to this hellish training was the fact that Aidan didn't have the time to reapply sunscreen during the day which was why, by the end of the camp; his skin almost matched his red hair. The other downside for Aidan was the fact that he was now covered head to toe in bruises from various activities.

These four days were also filled with many embarrassing situations including several ripped outfits, a lot of accidental kissing and tripping down stairs which led them to been in very awkward positions. Aidan also cut her hair without permission one night while she'd been sleeping which had gotten him in steep trouble…even though she had to admit, the short hair style that curled around her face suited her quite well.

Soon enough Sunday had arrived. Nat yawned, slowly opening her eyes before blinking as a hand came into view, one finger hovering over her forehead. She frowned and turned her head to look at a grinning Aidan. He retracted his hand and waved saying

"Morning sleepy head. It's ten already so I thought it was time for you to get up since it was you who said you wanted to leave by ten-thirty." Nat grumbled at him, puling the covers back over her head and murmuring

"Go away…out in five…go make breakfast or pack your bag or something…" Aidan chuckled lightly, poking her head through the sheets.

"I'm packed; I've packed most your bag minus one set of clothes, your pj's and bathroom items' breakfast is on the table; I've already been for a morning training session plus I got up early enough to watch the sun rise from the mountain top this morning."

Nat peered at him before saying

"How could you get up so freaking early? Weirdo!" then she vanished under the covers again as Aidan stood and left, laughing the whole time. Nat grumbled, rolling out of bed and cursing as she hit the floor. Slowly she crawled toward her bag, picking up the comfy cargo pants, rib-length blue top and simple dark blue bra with black lace at the top Aidan had left out. Suddenly she froze as she looked at the bra and then into her bag where she could see her others bra's and her underwear neatly packed.

_He saw and handled my underclothes… _Nat felt her cheeks heat up as an image of Aidan playing around with her bras' and underwear popped into her head. She quickly discarded the image, dressing hurriedly before rushing out of her room and into the bathroom. The moment she turned the corner, she head butted into Aidan's chest and sent them both tumbling to the floor once again. Aidan groaned, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the bathroom tiles. Nat glanced down at him as he muttered

"If you want the bathroom you just had to say so…no need to knock me out in the process…" She smacked his head as she got off him and he just smiled, leaving the bathroom while still rubbing his head.

By the time it was half past ten, both were out the door with their bags and heading toward the ski lift. Aidan raced ahead, cheering as the snow flew up in clouds behind him and he kept laughing until he went under a tree and the snow on the branches toppled down onto his head. Nat laughed loudly as Aidan stood, snow covering his entire body. He grinned, putting his arms out and saying

"Snowman Aidan! The unique snowman that can talk, walk and will never melt!" the two laughed louder, Aidan brushing the snow from his clothes and then he kept running ahead before stopping and saying

"Come on Nat! let's get off this mountain and locate civilisation again." she just waved at him as he jumped up onto the lift, glad his sight was still moderate. Nat sat beside him, bags on lap as she kicked the lever, sending them down the mountain.

They travelled smoothly for about a mile before the machine grinded sharply to a halt, Aidan's head flying forward and sending him over the edge headfirst into a large pile of snow. He spat it out, sitting up and muttering

"Great, just great. The lift broke meaning we have to walk." Nat looked down at him, tossing his bags to the ground and saying

"Who's walking? Cause I'm certainly not." He watched as she pulled a thick leather strap with rubber padding out of her bag and swung it over the wire. Gripping onto it with one hand, bags held in her other, she sped off, flying down the line. Aidan cried out, grabbing his bags and racing after her yelling

"Wait for me!" Nat glanced back at the snow cloud quickly catching up to her and realised that it was actually Aidan. He cheered as he caught up to her, waving as he sped off. She blinked and murmured to herself

"He caught up…he certainly got fast quickly. But I can't let him win now can I?" She cackled as she sung herself up onto the line, balance set just right so slid along the wire, her rubber soled joggers keeping her from being electrocuted.

Aidan kept running, hearing Nat's cackle and then the sound of her sliding along the wires. His sight had completely vanished soon after the lift had broken so he was relying completely on his hearing to guide him down the mountain. What amazed his was how much his hearing had increased…he wasn't sure about everything else though. He could hear everything; right from the birds calling in the trees to a clump of snow falling twenty metres away. It was like seeing with his ears; the sounds painted an image of the landscape in his head ad he just followed that. He stumbled and muttered

"I make it sound like I'm a bat…" He then laughed, hearing Nat sliding above his head and he called

"So you caught up?" She poked her tongue out childishly and called down

"Of course, you could never escape me!" Aidan glanced in her direction, ducking under a branch before he said

"Hey Nat, want to see what I practiced while you were sleeping in every morning?" She nodded and then rubbed her eyes as Aidan suddenly tripled right in front of her eyes, each one looking solid and waving at her. One somersaulted; the one in the middle jumped up and kept waving while the one at the front laughed at her expression.

Just as quickly they vanished, merging back into one by the time she blinked. Nat smiled and asked

"So how many can you create?" Aidan shrugged before breathing out and speeding up, his footsteps changing ever so slightly to leave forms behind him. Nat watched as ten Aidan's appeared before her, the furthest one a good thirty metres from her. She whistled as they merged back into the front one and Aidan glanced back with a large smile. As she caught up to him again, Aidan raced up a snow bank and jumped, landing beside her on the second wire. They skied down the wire for a few more minutes in silence before Nat felt a light weight land on her shoulders. She glanced upwards after quickly regaining her balance and looked straight up into Aidan's smiling face. He was doing a handstand on her shoulders; his centre of balance matching her's perfectly which kept them both from toppling off the wire.

Nat sighed and asked up at him

"What are we? A circus?" He shrugged and grinned replying

"We could be! Nothing wrong with been in the circus, it's actually quite fun!" She smiled back.

'So you've been in the circus then?" He nodded happily as he gripped her shoulders tightly before he suddenly flipped them around, Nat's eyes flying wide as she found herself upside down and held up by Aidan's hands.

"Aidan, I may be flexible and not mind a bit of acrobatics but I prefer been upright thanks." He nodded up at her, flipping her around so she was on the wire again. She sighed in relief as the two sped down the line, ducking under the branches that tried to knock them off.

It didn't take them much longer to reach the bottom of the mountain, Yasu and Paluma already waiting for them by the large tree where Nat had released them earlier in the week. Nat placed Paluma on the cat carrier while Yasu slithered up her shirt, resting around her shoulders. She smiled and then looked up at Aidan as he asked

"Hey Nat, how many buses come this way?" She frowned in mild confusion before replying

"Just the one we caught; it comes only once a day at midday. Why?" He looked at her and then pointed toward the road.

"Because it's about five minutes from our stop." She stood, noting that his eyes were still hazed in white meaning he was completely blind and yet he could tell where the bus was. His hearing had really improved.

"Then we better get moving!" Aidan nodded and the two sped off, flying over the ground. They managed to get through the last section of forest and over the road just as the bus reached their stop. The two stepped on the bus, thanking the driver for stopping and taking their seats, ignoring the odd looks people were giving them.

Clearly they weren't used to seeing two teens catching the bus from the middle of nowhere with adults around.

The bus drove off, leaving the two teens outside Seishun Gakuen. Aidan stretched, shaking his body and muttering

"I really hate long trips…it's so hard not been able to move. How do you do it?" Nat shrugged, rolling her shoulders before replying simply

"That's cause I can control my energy, you can't." He poked his tongue out before turning to the gates as the tennis club members emerged, their practice just finishing. The team stopped, looking at the two standing there before Eiji raced forward and tackled Aidan yelling

"Otouto! You're back!" Aidan chuckled before crying out when Momo came over, slapping his back in greeting. He backed up, his back stiff as he ground out

"Please don't touch my back…it's extremely sore." Nat was laughing in the background as Eiji lifted up Aidan's shirt, revealing the red raw skin dotted with black and various coloured bruises covering his back and shoulders. The only spots that weren't red were his shoulders where two hand-print bruises were, and also another handprint located dead centre of his back. Eiji looked at him and asked

"You're seriously sunburnt…plus bruised…what type of training did you do?"

Aidan just pulled his top down quickly and replied simply

"Not the normal kind. I'm in one piece, that's all that matters. But it was hellish fun! Oh, do you like Nate's haircut?" The team members looked at Nat who twirled a piece of hair around her finger and tilted her head asking

"What is it?" They just stared at her and then Taka said

"You look like a girl…" Nat just smirked, sending a glare in Aidan's direction who chuckled weakly as Nat said

"He cut it while I was sleeping so I didn't exactly get a say in the matter." Aidan raced over and slung his arm around her shoulders saying

"Nope you certainly didn't. It suits him though!" Nat looked at him, raising her hand before she slammed her hand into his back. Aidan howled, falling away from her and then pouting. It was Momo who then asked

"What about the handprints? How'd you get them on your shoulders?" Aidan crossed his legs, sitting on the ground now, before he decided to answer.

"The handprints are probably from the waterfall climbing…I think. See, I climbed up the cliff behind a waterfall and Nate here was on my shoulders with his body half in the water to add pressure and weight. So that's probably what they're from…either that or the balancing activities over that ravine…I'm not sure."

They all looked between the two who just smiled at them all. It was Tezuka who said

"You two head home and rest up for tomorrow's training." Nat just nodded while Aidan saluted saying

"Yes sir!" Waving goodbye to each other, the team headed off their separate ways, Nat walking with Eiji, Fuji and Aidan for a bit before she two said

"Night guys," and headed home.

Nat crashed into bed, her bag unpacked and her hair still damp from the bath. Sighing in happiness she dozed off, her mind wandering. Somehow she found her mind connecting with Aidan's again, him and Eiji once again in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Aidan winced as Eiji rubbed cream over his back in an attempt to calm the burning skin.

"So Aidan-kun, what exactly did you do for training?" Aidan cried out when Eiji hit his bruises and then grumbled, replying stiffly

"We did lots of different things aniki. Waterfall climbing, swimming in rapids, balancing over ravine's, sloped courts, rocky uneven courts, catching balls with your hands, running away from crows who were trying to get the balls we carried, running away from avalanches, simple running, weight training, lugging the bags up the stupid mountain, sliding down the ski lift lines, falling off cliffs…and a few other various things that I'm not mentioning!"

Eiji looked shocked at the things Aidan was saying before he simply said

"Well, you're back and that's all that matters. I missed my human teddy bear!" With that Eiji glomped his brother tightly, ignoring the howls Aidan released from having his burnt skin touched. Aidan thrashed about, eventually wriggling free and running about the bathroom to evade his brother. Suddenly his foot got tangled in one of the towels he had discarded after the shower. Aidan crashed to the floor, cringing as his back hit the tiles, and then his eyes flew wide, mouth opening in shock as Eiji tripped on Aidan's leg, toppling down on top of his brother.

Both brothers froze, near matching eyes locked on each other. Aidan blinked up at Eiji, neither one moving for a full minute before Eiji pulled away, breaking their accidental open mouthed kiss. The two blushed darkly, Eiji getting off of his brother before muttering

"Sorry otouto." Aidan blinking, shaking his head before he smiled and hugged Eiji saying

"It was an accident. It's no big deal aniki. I'm going to go dress for bed, I'll see you shortly." Eiji just nodded, seemingly to still be in mild shock. Aidan closed the bathroom door, smacking his forehead and muttering

"Why do I always seem to end up kissing people by accident? It's not fair!" As he entered his room, he froze at the low laughter in his head.

"Nat?"

He quickly closed his eyes, entering the mind area and finding Nat there rolling about laughing her ass off at him.

_Nat! It's not funny! How much did you see? _Nat looked at him, tears in her eyes as she said

_I never knew you were into the whole incest thing. Should I leave you and your brother alone tonight? _Aidan cried out, smacking his head before tackling her, his cheeks flushed deeply.

_You can't tell anyone about this! Promise me please Nat! That's so embarrassing. _Nat just smirked at him, not answering him. Then she patted his red head and said

_Sleep well Aidan. I'll see you tomorrow at school. _Then she vanished, leaving Aidan to bang his head against a wall some more.

Nat smothered her laughter as she rolled onto her side, pulling the covers up to her chin, snuggling deeper and smiling in satisfaction.

"Now the question is: tell or no tell?" She grinned evilly and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric here, managed to keep the computer and am now hiding out in the one place he won't look! *looks up as Koren's head appears in gap* Koren: Alaric, why are you in the dog kennel? Alaric: umm, hiding from you... Koren: pass it over Al Alaric: Never! Ja ne everyone! *posts story and shuts down computer yelling "I win!"*<strong>


	9. I Shouldn't Have woken Today

**Natalia Here! I know you guys are probably wanting to kill me because I've taken so loooong to get my ass into gear but it took a little effort to think of this chap. So as I run away from an Adian who wants to kill me for the stunts pulled in the last chapter here (finally) is chapter nine!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I shouldn't have woken up today<span>**

Nate woke up the next morning just before six. Blinking blearily at the time she frowned deeply, sitting up before murmuring to herself,

"Something will go wrong today…I can feel it…" She got up, dressing quickly, before walking downstairs to the kitchen saying

"Morning Oyaji; mom; Nanako." Her family gapped at her as she sat down at the table. She scowled at them, snapping them back to reality as her family gasped. It was Nanjiro that cried out dramatically

"AHH! NOOO! She's awake before 8! The world has to be ending!" Nat just growled at him before returning to her food as she started to subconsciously contact Aidan.

Aidan groaned, opening his eyes to an annoying ringing sound that sounded close to his ears. If he wasn't quite awake yet but was in a light sleep mode then it was close to six but not time to get up yet. Closing his eyes he reached out with his arm, tapping the table until he found the alarm clock on his bedside table. He smirked, grabbing hold of it and then he pegged it at the wall. When the ringing didn't stop, he peered out, watching as the clock bounced off the wall and hit Eiji in the head. Aidan snickered, the ringing continuing in his head as Eiji groaned in pain, a hand coming up to rib his messy red head. It was then Aidan rolled over, closing his eyes again as a worried voice echoed in his head.

_"Aidan!"_

_He appeared within his mind only to blink at the chibified Natalia running circles around his head with a tape recorded message making the annoying ringing sound. As soon as she saw him, she ran up to him, quickly clinging onto one of his pant legs as she bawled; the recording thankfully going quiet now he had arrived._

_Aidan yawned widely, still waking up as he muttered,_

_"Give me a second." Until his energy was at a stable level, he was not ready to deal with an upset Natalia. Within the next thirty seconds his energy was back up to its maximised level. He sighed, looking down at the bawling girl attached to his leg before he inquired what was wrong._

_"First things first: what time is it?"_

_She cried harder before a large digital clock appeared in the mindscape flashing 6:00am at them. _

_"Is that why you are freaking out? Because you woke up early?" Her size returned to normal as she nodded, her eyes still bright and panicky. Next thing he knew she was crying out at him._

_"I have a bad feeling about today and it includes your brother! I want you to make sure he stays away from me! … Also don't forget we have last minute training with the team today! I'm not going to tell anyone about what happened yesterday between you and your brother but I will be using it as blackmail. See you there bye."_

She was gone before he could say anything else and he found himself in a predicament. She wanted him to keep Eiji by his side so he couldn't cause trouble for her…though what trouble he could cause was still unknown. He sighed as he thought _well, today will be kinda opposite than normal…I'll become the clingy brother and stay by Eiji's side all day, even in class! He'll get a kick form that. _He was brought back to reality as he was pulled from his bed to the floor as Eiji beat him around the head with a pillow, yelling something about payback for hitting his head earlier with the clock.

Natalia entered the school gates, shivering as the cool morning breeze brushed across her skin. She smothered a yawn, still wondering why she had woken up so early on a Saturday but the breeze helped keep her awake as she walked onto the school courts, already dressed for practice. She couldn't let others find about her secret just yet and having them catch her dressing would make things very hard to explain.

As she began stretching she listened in on what was happening with Aidan; smiling as he had another bathroom battle with Eiji before racing out, his mother scolding him for dripping all over the floor and making him clean it up. She was vaguely aware that both Inui and Tezuka had arrived; one watching her with his arms folded as usual, the other writing in his data book about her. She breathed out before calling out to them, letting them she knew they were there.

"Good morning captain, Inui…" She paused briefly before sighing, looking toward them before adding

"…And my hearing just left…great." Inui looked at her as Tezuka frowned slightly asking

"You have problems with your hearing?" She frowned, replaying what he said/mouthed in her mind before nodding and answering, thankful she could now lip-read,

"Yeah, I've been like this since I was 6 and Ryoma was 5. Part of the cause of my hearing problems also shows up in a lot of my moves… especially Akuma's Child. Also because of my younger brother obsession with Ryoma, I protected him from what damaged me."

Both of the older boys frowned as her hearing came back,

"You don't look…" Inui frowned, finding the right word before settling with

"… Damaged." She laughed bitterly in response before rubbing her left check, removing the foundation. She moved her hand from her face before speaking,

"All the others in the incident who had the same amount of injuries as me died. Most of the time, I don't even look like I'm alive when I'm not wearing foundation." She quieted, voice becoming a low tone as her mind wandered back to the day she was injured before she continued.

"I should have died either that day or within the first month. Years of rehabilitation took me to the point I am now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to hide my scars again."

With that she walked off to the bathroom, leaving the semi-stunned boys behind. Inui started writing in his book again as Tezuka pushed his glasses up, watching Nate leave the courts. Inui didn't look up as he asked

"Do you think he can still play in the Nationals with hearing problems?" Tezuka turned back to the courts, removing his jacket as he replied

"We'll see how he goes with practice and then I'll talk to Ryuzaki. Maybe a medical check for the team would be beneficial. We'll see." Inui just nodded, closing his book as he too removed his jacket and took out his rackets, preparing to play a quick game against the captain.

She returned a few minutes later, entering the courts to see a hyper Eiji tackling Inui, talking non-stop about something or rather. By his side was Aidan, chatting along a well with a large grin. Aidan looked over and spotted her, waving happily before jumping onto Eiji's back, clinging there like a monkey. Eiji laughed, running around trying to dislodge Aidan and, as soon as he did, Eiji raced toward Nate, preparing to glomp her. As he pounced, sudden fear and shock made her freeze up. So instead of turning to the side or dodging like she normally would, Eiji's glomp took her full force to the front. The two fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, Eiji's mouth still open because he'd been about to yell 'hello' in her ear as soon as he's gotten a hold of her. Sadly, that technique backfired. Upon impact of the ground, the two froze up, lips locked together in an accidental open mouthed kiss. Aidan watched from behind, standing about a metre of two away from the scene. Then, he just cracked up laughing while his brother raced back to hide behind him, peering out and awaiting the angered explosion he could tell was bound to come. Everything was silent until Nat'es anger reached boiling point.

"EIJI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

All eyes swung toward Nate as they watched the usually emotionless boy blow a major gasket as he ran like a bull toward the redheaded acrobatic players, both seeming to have frozen up at her yell.

Eiji froze up because he could almost see the angry fire in Nate's eyes…he could also see her true desire to kill him. He let out a loud yell and raced off to hide behind Oishi, believing that his doubles partner may provide more protection than his small brother could.

Aidan had become frozen because he knew she would be blaming him for this little incident. He was minorly surprised at how large she was making it considering how many times he's accidentally kissed her on their training week. He was brought back to reality as Nate slammed into him causing them both to tumble to the ground. Aidan let out a groan as his head made solid connection with the concrete before he looked up at the deviously grinning Nate who was leaning over him while sitting on his stomach.

"I'll let you know this now, Aidan. I won't tell anyone about your incest fantasies you have with your brother on one condition; during the National Tournament I get to do whatever I like to you, good or bad, when we aren't playing a match. But, before you answer, I'll get my revenge."

The other team members watched on as Nate talked to Aidan in a low tone, only murmured noises reaching them. They all watched as Nate and Aidan's conversation came to an end and then eyes popped and jaws dropped as Nate suddenly leaned down and stole Aidan's breath and mouth with a burning kiss. Then he leaned back, smirked, and hopped off the stunned boy who had yet to move a muscle, his eyes wide as he panted softly.

Nate grinned evilly down at Aidan, his furious ranting echoing in her mind which simply made her chuckle as she turned to face the other redhead. Eiji's eyes were wide, mouth wide open in shock at the scene he had just witnessed. Then his mouth flew shut as he noticed Nate storming toward him. But before Nate could even get close to torturing Eiji, Tezuka barked out

"Nate! Aidan! 100 laps now!" Nate grinned in response, smirking at the almost invisible blush that tinted his cheeks ass he moaned out a long complaint as she shuffled toward the court gates. Tezuka frowned at her and then snapped

"200 laps! Stop whining and run!" Aidan's eyes widened as he snapped out of his frozen state, sitting bolt upright and whining

"Why? We didn't do anything this time!" Tezuka turned his glare onto the smaller boy and Aidan pouted, standing up and making his way to stand next to Nat outside the gate.

He looked at her side on, catching the sadistic gleam in her blue eyes…and in that one glance he knew that, if he didn't follow her rules and play along with whatever she did, then the whole world who know of the 'incident' between Eiji and him. At a nod from Inui, both started to jog at a light pace, looking like a pair of twins since they were both wearing blue shorts, white shirts and blue hats. Nate grinned at her partner, speeding up slightly. Aidan caught up quickly enough and Nat put on more speed, waiting for Aidan to catch up before speeding up again. Aidan had a large smile on his face now, accepting her challenge as both put on more speed.

Soon enough, all that the team could see of Nate and Aidan was a dust cloud and multiple Aidan's running around the court. As they ran Aidan said

"fine, I agree to the conditions Nate…but, should we stop soon? I'm pretty sure we've done our laps." Nate nodded, smirking widely as she replied

"Slowing down it is then." Five mninutes later the two were finally standing still outside the gates, talking to each other and neither one acknowledging or noticing the stunned looks the others were giving them. Aidan stretched his arms upwards asking

"So how many do you think we did? I stopped bothering at about 150." Nate blinked, frowning as she did some quick calculations before she shrugged and said

"Somewhere around 509…give or take. It was definitely an odd number though." Aidan looked at her in confusion as Nate smirked and walked off into the courts.

It was a few hours later, as the two walked from Aidan's house to Nate's to the nearby street tennis courts, that Nat finally spoke to him again. It had been a little alarming and very confusing not having her talk to him. even her mind was shut down tighter than the Oval Office during a security breach. Every time he tried to reach her, all he got were muffled grunts and noises. They stopped for a quick drink and Nat rubbed her jaw while Aidan paid for the cans. As he turned and handed her a can of ponta, his eyes brightened once again as her mind slowly opened back up to him. Nate smiled at her partner; she knew he'd been worried about her by the way his eyes had barely left her body the entire time she'd been ignoring him. Aidan's grin grew as her shoulders relaxed, tension seeming to flow away finally. Then, she turned away from him, speaking softly to him.

"I always know when odd numbers come into play; I don't know how, I just do. I can never get the number completely correct but I'm not far off. Anyway I'll see you on Monday for the beginning of the tournament."

Aidan nodded at her, sensing the smile that filtered onto her face. As she walked off, Aidan called

"Nate! How about we use the weekend as a training period for our synchronisation?" Nate stopped and then turned back to face him, chuckling to herself as she pulled out her phone.

"Sounds fun. I'll give my parents a call now…I'm sure they'll say yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Natalia here still, Aidan ran out of energy. We are so close to the actual episodes its not funny but that just make it harder to write, <strong>

**I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!**

**... *Blink Blink* sorry about the random insanity I was drinking Pasito...**

**Yeah... Anyway I'm going to try my hardest to get another chap out sooner than I managed with this one wish me luck and tell me what you think of my efforts so far **

**(Good, bad its your opinion and I want to hear it)**

**Natalia out... Oh crap Aidan has his energy back byeee!**


	10. NEWS

**~News From The Authors~**

**Hi Everyone, Insanity-Is-Our-Friend here. **

**We've got some good news and some bad news for some of you. Due to various reasons like writers block, lack of ideas and life itself, there are some news regarding following stories:**

**Murder, Mystery, Mayhem  
><strong>_Our Case closed RP featuring Taylor Kingston and Yasmire Kureha. This one is a possible redo if we get back into Case Closed but there's no guarantee and, if we do, we'll most likely redo it entirely. So this one will be delete shortly, apologise to those who have been reading._

**The Menace's Arrive  
><strong>_Our -Man RP featuring Leone and Verity. Now this one was started on impulse and only one of us had truly seen it so inspiration was small too. It was an interesting idea but it didn't go anywhere so we will be deleting this one as well without a high chance of been seen again sorry._

**The New Butler  
><strong>_Our Kuroshitsuji RP featuring Alexion and Celia. Firstly, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, your words were an inspiration and we did have more to post but…it has petered out and hasn't gone anywhere for a long time. Sadly, the ideas are not there anymore. This one we may also decide to redo at a later date._

**Confusion  
><strong>_Ah, our Prince of Tennis RP featuring Aidan Kikumaru and Natalia Echizen. Again, a massive thank you to all who have been reading, reviewing and keeping up with this story, we appreciate this so much. Now this one has some different news. The original idea was excellent and we had a blast writing it but we've hit a point…where we actually have to kind of follow the story line…and it's become dead. But, we still like the idea so we are going to attempt a complete redo! Characters have been redone (they are basically the same but they're a bit more, refined character wise) and we have started the rewriting of this one…as will be evident by the newest post. Now we haven't gotten far with this but it is in progress so be patient, we have a few original stories going at this point as well so bear with us._

**Female Trouble  
><strong>_Last but not least, our Gundam Wing RP featuring Setta and Tisa. Due to the style of the series, this one has been slow going and the idea has steadily…vanished. This one will remain up, namely for amusement purposes, but it may also be redone rather than continued. One way or another, we will update it in time, again, be patient please!_

In other news, we have some new stories coming up! We did up a HunterxHunter (2011 version) RP which will be posted up shortly along with the restart of our Prince of Tennis RP. We know we've said this heaps and heaps but we are writing, we promise! They're just not all for the anime side of things. We've been writing some original stories, multiple in fact while going through our older stories and deciding whether to continue, redo entirely or just delete cause the ideas gone POOF! At this point, we may even upload some of them but be warned, the updating will not be regular.

And that's that. We'll keep all of you posted. If there was a particular story you would like us to keep or rewrite or just try to keep going with, please let us know and we shall certainly try. If there's a series you reckon we should give a shot at, again, let us know. We can't read minds so reviews or PM's are our next best thing.

Keep in touch and keep an eye out, there's a change a-coming to our page!


End file.
